Love like this
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Bella was sure all she ever needed were her three best friends. That was until Edward Cullen came along. As things start to get serious between the two life hits them and their friends full force, can they get through it? Everyone is human.
1. Hello new guys!

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: This is my story Love like this. It my first all human story. And It actually being redone a bit thanks to my beta. So here's the first chapter, redone just a bit.**

1  
Hello new guys!

(Bella's POV)

I sat on the top of an outside picnic table as I waited for my three best friends. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Renesmee Cullen. They were absolutely the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.

Alice was a bit of a shopping maniac, but she was like a sister. She was short and we teased her by saying she was a pixie, but you did not get her mad or face the consequences.

Rosalie -we call her Rose- She doesn't take crap from anybody and is a take charge kind of person. She also has every guy she meets wrapped around her finger and is confident about it.

Renesmee could be a little impatient about things, but she was sweet and loved to have fun. She liked being laid back sometimes and read books like me. She was probably the most athletic out of all of us as well.

And then there's me; Bella Swan. I always thought of myself as a little plain standing next to my three friends. They were gorgeous and confident and I was nothing like that.

I've never had a boyfriend and wasn't interested in any of the guys here. I'd made up my mind a long time ago about that subject,all I needed were my best friends.

The four of us lived in Forks, Washington. One of the most rainiest and boring places on earth! It was cloudy right now and school hadn't started yet. I've lived my whole life with my mom and dad; Renee and Charlie.

I had met Alice, Rose, and Renesmee in fourth grade. Rose currently lived with me because her parents had practically abandoned and disowned her. Alice lived a block away from us with her family.

As for Renesmee, she lived with her aunt Esme. Her parents had died the month before we met her and her aunt Esme was a well known renovator all through Washington.A roomer was going around that her uncle Carlisle -a doctor- was coming back to Forks with their three sons.  
Renesmee had made it official that the rumors were true and we were going to meet her cousins. She had been stubborn and refused to tell us anything about her seventeen year old male cousins.

I'm sure I wouldn't be interested, but my friends hoped otherwise. I rolled my eyes at the thought and then heard my friends arrival. I looked up to see a glossy red BMW driving into the school parking lot.

The top was down and _Disturbia _by Rhianna was blaring from the radio. It was Rose and she had parked her car next to my old red Chevy.  
She had gotten a load of money with her parents leaving her; part of the whole government thing. She had used that money to buy that beauty of a car.

The radio cut off and Alice -who sat in the back- sat on the top of her seat to get a good view to where I was. You see what I mean when I say I'm plain to them?

Alice has short black spiky hair, blue eyes, and a perfect petite body and of course she always dresses like a model. Rose had long shiny blond hair and blue eyes and was made for the runway. Renesmee had long curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes, she seem to have dimples everywhere.  
Me? I had chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes, they were like mirrors, I was thin, but didn't compare to them.

"Bella! Weren't you suppose to ride with us today?!" Alice shouted, not caring who was looking at her in the parking lot. I smiled and hollered back "I was _not _waiting forRose for another ten minutes to put her make up on!"

Renesmee let out a peel of laughter and hopped out of the car, not bothering to open her door. "How else is she suppose to hide the fact she's really _the creature from the black lagoon_?" Renesmee teased.

"Your dead!" Rose exclaimed getting out of the car and Renesmee dashed over to me. Alice hopped out of the car and jogged after them as Renesmee reached me. She jumped on the wooden plank that was a seat and tried to jump on the table, but Rose caught her by the hair.

"You ever say that again and you'll lose all that pretty hair of yours" Rose threatened before she let go of Renesmee's hair. Being perfectly balanced as she is, Renesmee did not fall off the plank and sat by me on the table.

Alice had joined us and was laughing. When she composed herself she turned to Renesmee. "Do we get to meet your fascinating cousins today?" Alice arched her eyebrow as she sat on the plank near my feet and Rose sat by Renesmee's.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Renesmee shrugged. "You are _so _unfair!" I muttered and gave her a playful shove. "Oh well" Renesmee said in a singsong voice.

We talked for a while as the parking lot filled with kids and cars. I saw Renesmee smile when a new shiny silver Volvo came speeding into the lot. It parked in a vacant space two slots down from my Chevy.

Alice and Rose let out a low whistle. "Nice car" I muttered in appreciation. "Girls, get ready to meet the Cullen boys" Renesmee said as if she were an announcer. The three of us leaned forward in anticipation as the driver, passenger, and one of the back doors to the Volvo opened.  
It was easy to see each of them were over six foot.

I caught sight of the one coming from the back seat because he was the largest. He was tall and his body was wrapped in muscles, he had a huge smile on his face that seem to make him more menacing, he had curly brown hair and blue eyes that seem to laugh.

I looked at the one that had come from the passenger seat and saw he was a bit shorter, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he seem to have a relaxed look to his face and his muscles were a little less defined.

The driver stole my breath away. He was a good 6'2, he had the same bronze hair as Renesmee, but his had that messy just-got-out-of-bed look, he had bright green orbs as eyes and he was as muscled as the blond.

My eyes widened and I was a deer caught in head lights. I gulped and stayed frozen. Then Renesmee shouted as she stood up "Edward, Emmett, Jasper! Over here!" I jumped. "What's up with you, Bella?" Alice asked noticing my actions "Just deep in thought" I lied.  
I was a terrible liar and I'm sure Alice would've pressed for more informationif Renesmee's cousins hadn't come up to us. "This is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper" Renesmee pointed to each of them. The big one was Emmett, the blond guy was Jasper, and the one that made my heart stop was Edward.

They greeted us and we greeted them right back. "I'm Alice" she chirped, really only looking at Jasper. "I'm Rosalie, my friends call me Rose" Rose said, pretty much ogling Emmett who seem to be ogling her right back.

I had been avoiding Edward's gaze, afraid he'd catch me watching him. So when I looked up I was surprised he was looking at me. I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm Bella" I told them in a small voice. "I think this school year just got a lot more interesting" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper. He stifled a laugh and Edward shook his head while smiling.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and hopped off the table. We all got up from the table as Renesmee pushed past her cousins. "I have to go meet Jacob before class" Renesmee said referring to her boyfriend. She looked at her cousins "Try not to get lost until lunch, we'll see you there" Renesmee dashed off after that.

"Well, we've got to get to the administration office" Jasper announced as Rose and Alice started off to their classes. They guys were headed off as I grabbed my bag and it fell open. "Crap!" I muttered and bent down to pick up my stuff. I suddenly saw two white hands grabbing some of my books and stacking them. I looked up to see Edward on his knees, helping me.

I grabbed my history paper absently as my gaze locked with Edward's. We both stood up without speaking as I stuffed my papers into my bag. I looked at Edward and he handed me my books.

"Thank you" I said a little frantically. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought to myself. "No problem" Edward said warmly and flashed me a crooked smile. My heart melted as I zipped my bag up.

"Does that happen a lot?" Edward asked pointing to my bag. I grimaced and looked up at him "Kind of…either that or I end up tripping" _Why did I say that?_ I thought, scolding myself eternally. Edward laughed and it was music to my ears. "Well, then feel free to call if you need help" he smiled that crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot back. I found the courage to answer "Maybe I will" Edward's smile turned to a smirk and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"See you around, Bella" Edward was still smirking as he walked back to his waiting brothers. I felt giddy inside.  
I had just had a conversation with the hottest guy I'd ever seen. Yes!

**There it is.**


	2. Interesting topics

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: Well, this just went through editing as well. And sorry to the people who have me on alerts thinking I posted a new chapter. Sadly, that's not the case. Like I said, editing.**

2  
Interesting topics

(Bella's POV)

When lunch came I was suddenly nervous about Edward being there. I knew my other friends would be eating there to, but Edward made me nervous...in a good way I guess.

I hadn't had any classes with him so far and for some reason I felt sad about that. I walked through the lunch line and grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple, a coke, and chocolate pudding.

I carefully placed my _Pride and Prejudice _book on my lunch tray. I saw the table my friends and I usually sat at. Alice waved me over, but I shook my head. Edward and his brothers were there already.

I waved my book to show them I was going to go eat outside. I could see the perplexed looks on their faces as I turned from them and headed outside.

I went to the picnic table I had sat at this morning. I sat on top of the tableand set my tray beside me.

I wasn't sure how long I sat out there. I had eaten my pizza quickly and was I heard the double doors to the lunch room open.  
My head snapped up to see Edward Cullen headed towards me. He had a friendly look on his face, but something told me my friends had sent him.

For more than one reason.

"There you are, Bella" Edward sighed in relief as he stopped a few feet in front of me. "My friends sent you to get me, didn't they?" I asked, getting to the point.

He looked a little sheepish "Pretty much, but I wont drag you back, I can't see how you survive that lunch room everyday" He faked a shudder.  
I let out a slight laugh at that. "Your exactly right" I nodded with a smile. "May I sit?" Edward asked in a polite tone. "Of course" I worked to make my voice light, trying to hide the irrational joy I felt.

I moved my food tray so it was settled between Edward and myself. Edward picked up my apple and turned it in his hands. "Does something about the food I eat interest you?" I asked lightly, eyeing him perspectively.

Edward focused on the apple as he spoke "Actually... I just want to know if I can have it" I laughed at his light hearted attitude.  
He seemed so warm and friendly. "Knock yourself out" I told him with a shrug. He bit into the apple and I couldn't help but memorize his face. Every perfect angle.

He swallowed then turned to me. "_Pride and Prejudice_?" Edward arched his eyebrow as he stared down at my book. I dog eared the page I was on and closed the book.

"Yeah, we've got to read it for English" I told him lamely_. Like he wouldn't know that_! my thoughts again scolded me for being so stupid.  
"I know, its one of my favorites" Edward nodded. I saw the twinkle in his green eyes dim as if he was embarrassed. He didn't blush though.  
"Really? mine too" I said in agreement and his eyes lit back up. "Well, who doesn't love a good book that's based in a time when royalty and weath ruled" Edward chuckled.

"Ah yes, but Elizebeth was impressed by neither" I contradicted him. I barely noticed we were leaning closer to one another. "And of course her pride was holding her back from being with Mr. Darcy" Edward's voice was a whisper now as he leaned in closer.

"Along with the prejudice in the book, after all she was poor and he was rich" I whispered now as well. "From two different worlds, and yet, they loved" Edward spoke soflty, I could feel his wonderful breath on my face.

I knew our lips were milimeters away from eachother's, but I didn't want to pull away.

Then...

The shrill bell rang and we both pulled back. Neither of us spoke for the momentary shock, but then Edward hopped off the table and turned to me.

"By the way, Renesmee wanted me to tell you that everyone's coming over to our house on Friday for studying" Edward spoke nonchalantly.  
He was good at acting as if nothing had happened. No wait, I could see it in his eyes again. They were shocked and filled with longing.  
It sent a strange thrill of joy though me.

"Um, what's your next class?" I asked, not moving. "Biology" He shrugged. I couldn't hide my smile. "Mine too, looks like we have a class to get to" I was simply giddy, like I was five. It made no sense.

"Looks like we do" He spoke happily, as if he had the same feelings as I did. I stood on the plank of a seat and made the smallest jump to get off it. Of course it didn't go smoothly. My feet hit the ground and I couldn't retain my balance..

I fell backwards and waited for my head to meet the ground.  
It never did. I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Edward holding me to him. I stopped breathing and blushed crimson.

It was amazing how perfectly I fit in his arms. Like they were made to hold me. I felt an electrical wave pass through us and for a moment neither of us moved.

I decided to right myself and Edward let go of me "Thank you" I mumbled, still blushing. "No problem, I told you, if you need my help, you'll get it" Edward told me sincerely.

I smiled "lets...lets get to class" I muttered and we walked to the six hundred building as kids filed out of the lunch room.  
Well, that was an interesting conversation.

**That's the redone version of chapter two. Yeah, I know, not much changed. But hey, what's being done is being done.**


	3. A little hot in here

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: Yay! not much problems on this one! Again, sorry to the people who have me on alerts again. We're trying to get this done as soon as possible. **

3  
Little hot in here

(Edward's POV)

When Friday came part of me was excited by it. The other part was freaked out because I was so excited. The answer was simple, I wanted to see Bella. It was irrational, but the part of me that was excited didn't care.

I'd only known her for a good five days and yet I couldn't help feel like I was a kid on Christmas morning every time I saw her. I didn't let my brothers or Renesmee know that.

Emmett and Jasper -mostly Emmett- had been bugging me non stop**,** demanding to know what happened when I went to find Bella. I'd repeatedly told them: I found her, we talked, then headed to class. Obviously, that wasn't enough for them.

Renesmee thought I was oblivious to the fact why she had sent me to go find Bella that day. I wasn't an idiot and I knew my own cousin. She was trying to set me up with Bella, she tried to set me up with someone every time I visited her.

Maybe that was because Emmett and Jasper had failed at the attempts. This is part of the reason I kept my almost kiss with Bella a secret. By the looks of it, Bella had managed to as well, but I suppose it was a little hard for her.

Considering her friends consisted of three interrogaters.

Renesmee was riding with Rose, Alice, and Bella as always as I drove Jasper, Emmett, and myself to school. "Dude, would you turn that fifties crap off?" Emmett groaned from the back seat.

"Its not 'crap', Emmett" I smirked at him through the rearview mirror. "And its my car, so we listen to what I want" I snickered. Emmett rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat as I pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Bella, Alice, Rose, and Renesmee were sitting at the table near the parking lot where evereyone always met. The three of us climbed out and headed over to them. It was a routine we had gotten into over the week.

"Oh joy, its some of many admirers" Jasper muttered under his breath as we passed Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They ogled us shamelessly, but we paid no mind. "They are getting really annoying" Emmett growled when the two were out of hearing range.

"Why Emmett, who knew you felt that way" we heard Rose taunt and the three of us realized we had reached the table. Emmett began trying to explain himself in a stuttering formation, but I drowned him out.

I was fixated on Bella, who still had her nose stuck in her book. Bella slowly lifted her head as if she knew I was watching her and her face seemed to brighten when she looked at me with those big brown eyes.

I smiled back shamelessly.

(Bella's POV)

Seeing Edward sent my heart soaring. It was irrational, but I didn't care. I closed my book and smiled. It took me a minute to realize Emmett was babbling. "Em, give it a rest" Jasper interrupted. "Sorry" Emmett mumbled. That got a slight laugh from Rose.

"Hey Renesmee, is Jake meeting us today?" Alice asked by my side. "Yep, he'll be studying with us alright" Renesmee nodded. "Ah, so we'll finally get to meet the illustrious Jake" Edward said in a teasing tone, pretending to full of interest.

"Remember, you can't interrogate him" Renesmee warned. "Ah, come on! just a little bit?" Emmett was teasing now, too. "Forget it!" Renesmee half shrieked, we all laughed and I noticed Edward sat down on the plank seat by my feet. As always I sat on top of the table.

Edward angled his body so he could face me and everyone else. I was surprised no one said anything about it. "Hey Nessie!" Jacob's voice rang out from down the parking lot.

We all looked to see the sixteen year old native american boy closing the car door of his Rabbit and headed over to us. Jacob was actually pretty cool. He was good to Renesmee, she was the only one who let her calm him Nesse, though.

When he reached us, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett gave him speculative looks. "Wow, full table much?" Jacob teased as he sat on the plank at Renesmee's feet.

"Hey, Jake" Renesmee leaned down and kissed his cheek. "And yes, these are my cousins, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett" Renesmee gestured to each of them. "Oh yeah, sorry I didn't get to meet yah earlier, I've been having to catch up on work so I haven't seen you at lunch or anything" Jacob shrugged.

They didn't say anything. "You own the Volvo, right?" Jacob asked, turning his attenton to Edward. Edward raised his eyebrows and nodded "Yep" Edward smiled brightly. "Man that is a sweet ride! you have to let me check it out sometime" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Car guy?" Edward guessed. "Big time" Jacob nodded, extending his hand. "Then we have something in common" Edward shook Jacob's hand.

"Uh oh! Newton alert at three O' clock" Alice alerted and we all looked to see Mike Newton with some of his football friends. "Who's that?" Emmett asked with mutual disgust. "He's a stupid pretty boy who's had a crush on Bella sincie the sixth grade" Rose explained.

I could of sworn I'd seen Edward's fist clench, but ignored it. "Wait, isn't he dating Jessica Stanley?" Alice asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Nope, they broke up" Jacob answered, shaking his head. "Why?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Because he's a player" I quickly replied while my friends scoffed. "Yeah right, its because he can't make you jealous" Renemsee said in a gossip like tone. "So you've never gone out with him?" didEdward sound relieved? "Nope, and I don't plan on it" I muttered**.**

"Then again, you never go out with anyone" Alice chirped knowingly. "Why would I? none of the guys in town are even worth it" I griped. "True" Rose nodded.

"I think we should be offened" Emmett's tone was teasing again. "Don't be" Renesmee assured him. Mike saw me and decided to walk over. Ugh! maybe I should just stick my nose in my book.

"Hey, Bella" Mike greeted and I noticed his friends backing him. I inclinded my head in his general direction. "There's a party at my place tonight, you want to come?" Mike offered and I worked to keep the disgust off my face.

"Sorry, I have plans with my friends tonight" I shrugged and wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders. My friends followed my lead on the fact we were going to stick together.

Renesmee leaned down and put her chin on Jacob's shoulders, Rose linked one arm with Jasper, and one arm with Emmett very casually, while Edward raised his elbow so it rested on my knee. He made the movement so casual I actually bought it for a sec.

Mike's eyes seem to become filled with hate as he saw Edward's movement. He shook his head lightly and faked a smirk. "Okay then, maybe next time" he said as he and his buds began to walk away.

We all laughed when they were out of earshot.

"Ah man that was good!" Emmett roared as Rose un hooked her arms from him and his brother. I let go of Alice's shoulders, but Renesmee and Edward made no move to get out of there positions.

Honestly, I decided not to let it bother me that Edward was touching me.

**_Later that night..._**

(Bella's POV)  
It had to be the hottest night on the face of the earth. Rose and I had just picked Alice up and were headed to the Cullen house. Renesmee had called and decided to make it a sleep over for us. The 'rents had agreed.

Instead of the three layers of clothes we would usually wear, we were dressed for a summer in Florida.

Alice wore a red tank top and black short shorts. Rose had her long blond hair in a bun, she wore a black haulter top and denim cut offs that stoped at her thighs. I myself had my brown hair in a high pony tail, wore a dark blue tank top, and denim short shorts.

"Man, are we in Forks or Arizona?" Alice sighed from the back seat. "Hard to tell" Rose replied as she put the top down. She pulled to the light that would lead us out of town and onto the road for the Cullen house.

Some bozos in a black car pulled up to us whistling and shouting at us. "Whoo! you girls want to party with us tonight?" the driver asked sleezily. "Buzz off!" Alice shouted at them. "Yeah, go screw yourselves!" Rose retorted.

"Ah, your no fun!" the guy in the passenger seat sounded half drunk. "What about you, baby?" a guy in the back seat hollered from his window at me. "Ha, not a chance! I've seen pigs with more class than you!" I shouted at them, remebering what Rose had said when she broke up with her first boyfriend.

Laughing we drove off faster than the speed limit.

When we finally arrived Renesmee and her cousins were waiting for us. I noticed Renesmee was wearing a purple T-shirt that was tied in the back so it exposed her stomach, denim shorts that stopped at the thigh as well, and her bronze hair was in a pony tail, too.

"Hey!" Renesmee called to us as Rose parked and put the top up. "Ren, we've got a funny story to tell you!" Rose exclaimed, using the nick name she'd randomly thought of a few years ago. Renesmee didn't mind.

"And that would be?" Renesmee asked as we all walked up to them. Alice and Rose began telling the story, but my attention quickly went to Edward. He was wearing a white under shirt that sculpted his perfect chest and jean shorts that stopped at the knee.  
It was all I could do not to drool. We were just about in front of them when Edward turned to me and I tripped. "Crap!" I shouted as I failed forward.

"Bella!" Rose, Renesmee, and Alice shouted as I waited to fall flat on my face. Somehow, I hadn't. I lifted my head to see Edward had grabbed me. It was silent for a full five seconds before Jake's laugh rung out through the driveway.

"Jeez Bells, can't you walk with out tripping just once?" Jake asked as he came out of the garage wearing summer atire as well. I blushed and muttered "apparently not" as I righted myself.

"Thanks" I mumbled to Edward, looking down. "No big deal" I heard Edward say and looked up to see him smiling crookedly at me. "Alright, Jazz, Em, Edward, make yourselves usefull and get there bags" Renesmee said snapping her fingers.

"What are we bell hops?" Jasper muttered indignantly. But they all went and grabbed our over night bags. As we all entered the house I noticed Esme Cullen setting down some fresh chocolate chip cookies on the glass table top in the living room.

"Oh, hello girls!" Esme stood up and came to hug Alice, Rose, and I. "Hi Esme" we said as she hugged us. When Esme let go she tucked a strand of her carmel hair behind her ear and shouted toward the stairs: "Carlilse, they're here!"

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked in the house and set our stuff down the same time a rather handsome blond man came down the stairs.  
He was tall and actually had a good muscle tone, he wore brown khaki's and a black under shirt. Good looks ran in the family.

"Hello girls, I'm Renesmee's uncle, Carlisle Cullen" He extended his hand to us. we each shook it and introduced ourselves. "Your the new doctor right?" Rose asked as curiously. "That's right" he nodded kindly. "Well, don't be surprised if you end up seeing me alot?" I told him nonchalant.  
"You can't be that big of a klutz" Edward said in a disbelieving tone as he plopped on the leather couch. I could hear Jacob and Emmett snickering, they believed it. "I am, and I'm also a danger magnent" I sighed as I absently sat on the couch beside Edward.

Renesmee sat on his other side as Jacob hopped up on the arm of the couch beside her. Alice sat on the floor in front of the arm chair Jasper was sitting in. and Rose sat on the love seat with her legs propped up so she took up the whole seat, with Emmett sitting on the floor by it.

"Well, I'll finish getting ready" Carlisle said as he headed back up stairs. It was then I noticed Esme was wearing a baby blue gown and expensive looking heels. "Going somewhere?" I asked before I took a bite of the cookie.

"Yes, we're going to Port Angeles, we won't be getting home until late so I expect you all to be in bed by midnight" Esme warned us as she put her earings on.

We all groaned. "I mean it!" she warned us as she grabbed her purse. Carlisle came down wearing a dark blue button down shirt. It must be cooler in Port Angeles.

"Bye kids" Carlisle called as they headed out the door. We all listened as we heard a car start then drive off. "And... there gone!" Alice comfirmed and we moved into action.

"Alice, get the AC, Rose and Jake get the food, Renesmee and I'll get the movie" I said as we all moved to where I ordered. "What's going on?" Edward asked, confused.

"Every Friday we say we're having a study group so Aunt Esme decides to go out. "Now that Uncle Carlisle is back, I'm positive they'll be having this date thing often, so we have even more time to have fun" Rensemee chirped as we looked for the movie.

"I love the way these girls think" Emmett said in appreciation. "Thank you" We chimed together. Renesmee grabbed _Placid Lake 2 _from the shelf.  
"You've all seen _Placid Lake, _right?" Rose asked as she and Jake came out with Popcorn, chips, and sodas. The guys nodded. "Excellent! now you get to see its sequel" Alice said devilishly as we heard the AC come on.

Renesmee popped the tape in "I'll get the lights" Emmett volunteered as Rensemee fast forwarded by the previews. When the lights went off it was completely dark in the house except for the TV screen.

I had the popcorn bowl and was eating absent mindedly when that-make-you-jump-part came on. Rensmee, Alice, Rose and I screamed which made the guys jump.

I reached down for some pocorn again when Edward's hand brushed against mine for some popcorn as well. My eyes locked with his for a moment before I looked back at the TV, blushing.

About half way through the movie I noticed Rose curled her legs up to her chest to let Emmett sit by her on the love seat. I also noticed that when that-make-you-jump-part came on again Alice absently gripped Jasper leg, when she looked up at him he just smiled.

Of course, Jake now sat on the couch with Rensemee on his lap. I also noticed Edward was sitting abnormally close to me, not that I cared.  
I now had the bag of doritos in my lap and was eating absently again. When the movie was over we had screamed a good four times and were breathing heavily when it was over.

"I am never going into a lake again" Alice sighed wearily as Emmett flipped the lights on and Renesmee took the DVD out. I laughed in agreement.  
Around eleven the guys headed to their rooms and the four of us decided to change. I had taken my shower last and changed into the silk pajamas Rose had replaced with my old sweats.

I guess I was greatful considering how hot it was. The pajama bottoms were like my short shorts except they were silk and dark blue, the pajama top was a dark blue spagetti strap top.

I walked out of the bathroom after I brushed my wet hair and headed down stairs. I realized I had forgotten my bag in the bathroom and rushed back to go get it.

I got it and when I turned around I ran right into Edward. He stopped us both from falling by gripping my arms and holding me to him.  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and noticed a towel on his arm. "Sorry" I murmured. "Its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either" Hsi voice was velvet smooth.

He let me go and I stepped around him, still embarrased."And Bella?" Edward called for my attention and I turned back to him.

"Blue's a good color on you" He smiled that crooked smile before he closed the bathroom door.

**There you go**


	4. La Push parties are fun

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: Redone once again! I'm not having a lot of mistakes so yay! Here you go as always.**

4  
La Push parties are fun

(Bella's POV)

"Bella...Bella, wake up!" The dream like voices invaded my ears, but I refused to move. That was until I felt a hard _smack _on my head.  
I shot up "Rose!" I shrieked as I saw a rolled up magizene in her hand. "Hey, we tried waking you up gently, but it didn't work so we tried it my way" Rose shrugged and sat back on her haunches.

"Ugh! what time is it?" I groaned as I rubbed my head slighlty. "Nine O'clock in the morning" Renesmee yelled from the kitchen. I gave Alice a droll look, she didn't seemed bothered by it at all "Cheer up, Bella, we're going shopping" Alice sang.

I grabbed my pillow, put it to my face, and screamed. "Stop, stop, stop!" Rose commanded half laughing as she pulled my pillow away.  
I ended up laughing and managed not to fall back onto my sleeping bag. "Renesmee, what are you doing in there?" Alice called to the kitchen.  
"None of your buisness!" was Renesmee's coy reply. Alice rolled her eyes. Then there was a loud whistling -the kind a guy makes to a girl as she passes by- and we all turned to see Emmett, Edward, and Jasper walking down stairs fully dressed.

"Nice look, ladies" Emmett winked -mostly at Rose- as he walked by, he was lucky enough to get a laugh out of us. Edward rolled his eyes and gave his brother a shove toward the kitchen. I realized we were still in our pajamas.

"Excuse Emmett, he thinks he has a talent for impressing girls" Jasper said mockingly as they disappeared into the kitchen. "So, why are we going shopping?" I asked as I climbed out of my sleeping bag.

"A dance is next week and we're gonig shopping for outfits" Rose shrugged nonchalantly. I grimaced "Why? We allknow I can't dance, and I don't plan on going with the idiots who usually ask me" I grumbled.

Alice and Rose moved from their seats to sit on either side of me. Alice glanced toward the kitchen then back to me. "Bella, what if Edward asked you?" Alice asked in a whisper.

I instantly blushed and looked down. "Well, I...I might say yes...if he asked me anyway" I looked up to see Rose and Alice very close to squealing.  
"Oh, we were so right!" Rose said in just above a whisper as she high fived Alice. "Shush! he probably won't ask me" I reminded them.

"Who won't what?" Renesmee asked as she came out of the kitchen with her cousins following her. I looked away and blushed as Rose quickly said "Nothing"

"So, why are we letting ourselves be dragged into shopping?" Edward asked, it sounded like he was sitting on the couch. "Because we are all going to the dance next friday " Alice chirped.

"Why?" Jasper asked sullenly. "Well one, if you say your going with a group, you don't have to say yes to your many admirers" Renesmee pointed out and I finally looked at them.

They were nodding in agreement. "Alright, now that that's settled, Alice, Rose, and I need to go get changed" I told them, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.  
****

**_At the Mall in Port Angeles..._**

(Bella's POV)

According to Alice, the dance wasn't going to be that fancy. They guys could get away with button down shirts and khaki's, and the girl could get away with not really flashy dresses, and skirts.

Renesmee had called Jacob and told him we'd be out, she didn't let him come because she didn't want him to see the outfit she'd picked out.  
Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in the guys' section looking for something to wear, while the four of us were in the girls section.

Rose was debating between a scarlet dress and a black one that showed her curves. Alice had her eye on a light pink silk top and matching skirt. Renesmee had already bought her outfit, a red top and matching silk skirt. As for me I couldn't find a thing to wear.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked as she saw my face. I groaned "Nothing works! None of these dresses are...me" I told her exasperatedly.  
Alice seemed puzzled for a moment as she looked through the dresses. "Well...how about this?" Alice pulled out a deep blue silk dress, the sleeves were very short and also silky, the dress stopped at the knee and had a flowing egde, I loved it.

"Its beautiful...but I don't think I could pull it off" I shook my head and pushed the dress away. "Sure you could, come on" Alice grabbed the dress and my arm and pulled me toward the dressing room.

"I'll go get the others" Alice told me before she shoved me in the dressing room. "Alice, no!" I hissed, but she was gone. I didn't want to have my friends to see how horrible I was going to look in this dress.

I reluctantly tried it on when I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, you done?" Alice's voice was only half concerned. "Yes, now prepare for the horror" I griped.

"Bella, I'm sure you look fine" Rose's voice chimed. I sighed and walked out. Sure enough, all my friend were there...ugh, including Edward.  
There were gasps from each of them. "That bad?" I asked insecurley. They shook their heads. "Bella, come look" Renesmee took my hand and lead me to a full length mirror. I was surprised at what I saw.

The dress...actually did look good on me. "Wow" shock colored my voice "Hold on, guys' opinions, now!" Rose ordered and turned me around to face the guys.

"It looks good on you, Bella" Edward told me sincerely "It really does" Jasper nodded in agreement "Its perfect" Emmett shrugged.  
So, I bought the blue dress, Rose picked the black dress, and Alice got her pink outfit and we'd all gotten matching heels. The guys had bought some nice stuff and we were all headed to Emmett's jeep- it was the only thing with enough seats for all of us- when Renesmee's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Jake..." Renesmee said into the phone. By the time we got into the Jeep Renesmee hung up. "Good news, La Push is having a giant beach party since it's gnnig to be extremely hot out tonight again" Renesmee said happily.

"And we're all invited" She finished and excitment filled the air. We all started talking excitedly about tonight's events.  
****

**_On the way To La Push..._**

(Bella's POV)

I had called my parents and they had been fine with Rose and me going to the party. Alice got the OK from her parents as well.

We were all taking my truck because it could hold us all and the stuff we brought in the back. So it was me in the driver's seat and Edward in the passenger seat while everyone else sat in the bed of the truck with the cooler.

Alice, Rose, Renesmee and I were wearing Denim short shorts and bikini tops. Allof the guys were wearing cut of jeans and under shirts.  
I rolled my window down as the guys from La Push came into view on the beach. "Hey guys!" I called as I drove past them. They started howling and I laughed along with the girls.

"Dogs!" Rose shouted as the began runnning after my truck to the beach. "You know them?" Edward guessed. "Oh yeah, La Push was like my second home when I was a kid" I told him as I began to park. "Interesting" Edward said nonchalantly.

When I parked we all quickly got out. Jacob, Quil, and Embry -the ones who had been howling- quickly met us. Jacob had his arm around Renesmee in a second.

"Hey, girls, see you brought some new friends" Embry said in an observant tone. "Thank you captain obvious" Alice rolled her eyes and slapped Embry's shoulder.

Embry let out a yelp and Quil broke out laughing "Nice one" he high fived Alice. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett introduced themselves as two other La Push guys came over..

It was Jared and Paul. "If it isn't the inhabitants of Forks" Paul said as a greeting. "I'd thought they disappeared" Jared chortled. "Oh please, your so busy with Kim, its not like you would have noticed we were here" Rose scoffed.

Edward seemed to notice Paul had a football. "You play?" Edward asked, gesturing to the football. Paul looked down "A little, what about you guys?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah" Emmett said excitedly. "Well, lets go" Jasper urged and they all ran off to an open space to throw the foot ball around. Quil and Embry quickly followed.

"Say football and they leave you like _that_" Rose snapped her fingers on the last word. "Emmett doesn't belong to you, Rose" Renesmee reminded her with a laugh.

"Not yet, but he's gonna wish he did when he sees me dance" Rose began to walk off toward the crowd of people dancing around the bon fire, she was swaying her hips as Alice followed and Renesmee followed along as she pulled Jacob with them.

I sat in the bed of the truck and started drinking a coke from the cooler I waved to some La Push girls I knew; Claire, Kim, and Leah. Claire and Kim were Quil's and Jared's girlfriends.

"Hey, Bells" A familiar voice said from off to the side. I turned my head to see Seth Clearwater -Leah's little brother- standing at the edge of my truck.

"Hey, Seth" I smiled, Seth was only fifteen, but he was pretty cool and he was actually taller than me. "Why are all your friends dancing and your doing squat?" Seth asked incredulously.

"I don't dance, Seth, you know that" I reminded him. "Fine, fine, fine, suit your self" Seth said before he ran off toward the crowd. I was half finished with my coke before I heard another voice. "Care to dance?" Edward's velvet voice was coming from the side.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. "Football game broke up as soon as Jazz and Em saw Rose and Alice dancing" Edward chuckled and I looked over to see that the dancing crowd had spread out a lot.

I could clearly see Emmett and Rose dancing and Alice and Jasper dancing. I instantly became nervous "If I try to move my feet out there I'll trip" I told him as my 'no.'

Edward took my hand. "I'll show you any easy way of dancing so you can't trip" He began tugging at my hand. "I don't know" I grimaced.  
"C'mon, trust me" With those words he was able to get me out of the bed of my truck and to the dancing crowd. A familiar song came on and blaired from the hiding speaker system.

It was _That Song in my head _by Julianne Hough. "Now all you have to do is move your hips to the music, no moving your feet at all" Edward shrugged.

"And how do you know this?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. "My mom did this when she was seventeen, she was forever thinking she couldn't dance, so when she just swayed her hips we were impressed" Edward shrugged.

"Okay" I sucked in a deep breath and began doing as he told me. "There you go" Edward said encouragingly. I smiled and glanced at Alice. She noticed me dancing and smiled approvingly.

When the song ended a slow song suddenly came on. I grew nervous again. "I can't dance at all on these" I said backnig up a bit. Edward took a step forward. "I've got you, remember?" Edward asked with his crooked smile. "Alright" I grumbled and let him put his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I looked into Edward's gorgeous green eyes and was actually glad I had let him talk me into this. I didn't trip or fall the entire time.  
This was a good night. And I began to wonder if he really would ask me to the dance.  
I could only hope.

**Whoo!**


	5. One Hell Of A Thank You

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: As you know. rewritten once more! again sorry to the people who have me on there alerts!**

5  
One Hell Of A Thank You

(Edward's POV)

I'll say this. I hate it when my cocky brothers and pushy cousin are right. Let me put it in the simplest way possible. I had a... _crush _on Bella Swan. I knew it was more than that, but no need for my brothers to wear there _I knew it_ faces more than nessicary.

It was Thursday and I had to ask Bella to the dance by the end of the day or I'd be inconcievebly the most idiotic moron alive! I knew this was going to be hard though, I had been sending out signals I guess, but I wasn't a genuis on relationships.

I had never really had a girlfriend. Also I - I'd kill my brothers if they ever told Bella this - had never kissed a girl, not a real kiss; not like one I'd give my mother or cousin. Yeah, I was pathetic.

I didn't let that get me down and I kept a game face on. Renesmee had said to keep the bed head look, so of course I wasn't fixing my hair.  
All this thinking and prepping to get a girl? Jeez, women should come with a manuel. Oh well. I headed back to my room to get ready for school.

(Bella's POV)

I was picking out my clothes when my phone buzzed. I went over to see I had a text message for Renesmee. She was using every text word she could.

_Hi B._  
_Its Ren._  
_I got big news 4 u!_  
_I think Edwrd is going 2 ask U 2 the dnce..._  
_2day!_  
_Oh, g2g bye!_  
_Ren._

My heart stopped before I let out a scream for all of Washington to hear. I went down the stairs to get to Rose and made it to the kitchen to see Renee and Charlie looking worried, but I rushed past them.

I tripped several times before I made it to the living room where Rose was rushing into while wearing her pajamas, she must have heard me scream.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked a little breathless. "Read this!" I put my phone in her face. Rose took a sec to read then screamed. "What is going on?" Renee asked as she and Charlie entered the living room.

"Nothing important" Rose tried not to squeal as we both were trying to contain our jumping of excitement. Of course, Charlie had to be observant "Rose, isn't this how you acted when that Emmett boy asked you to the dance?"

We both froze.. It was true, Alice and Rose had both reacted the same way I did when Jasper and Emmett asked them out.  
"No..." Rose made a nervous laugh and exaggerated the word. "Now if you excuse us, Bella wants my help on what to wear" Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs.

"Since when does-" but that was all Renee had time to say before Rose got us both to my room and shut the door. She began rummaging through my closet.

"Jeez, Bella" Rose groaned in aggravation "You're damn lucky I put up these emergency clothes in for you" Rose exclaimed as she moved to the back of my closet.

She had put clothes that were more eye catching in my closet for stuff like this. She wanted me to make Edward go crazy today and I knew why, she wanted to make sure Edward didn't change his mind about me. Alice and Renesmee would be the same way.

"Got it!" Rose exclaimed in victory as she pulled out a black ruffle mini that would barely make the dress code at our school, a silky red top that would hug my curves, I noticed the shirt was sleevless, I gulped. "I can't wear that!" I shrieked.

"The hell you can't!" Rose objected and shoved me to the bathroom with the clothes.

It took me a few minutes to change and I could swear I heard a door slam. I put on the outfit and quickly rushed back to my room. When I was in there I noticed Alice sitting there with Rose and a make up bag.

"When did you get here?" I asked as Alice hopped off my bed. "Rose called and told me the situation, I came over ASAP" Alice picked up her bag.  
They both pulled me back into the bathroom and began pulling out cosmetics and brushes and other stuff. "Guys, he hasn't even asked me yet" I whined as they sat me down on a small chair.

"Bella, when Renesmee said that Jasper was going to ask me to the dance he did" Alice reminded me "Same with me" Rose nodded. "We just want you to be a little more prepared" Alice half murmured as she came at me with the make up.

When they were done playing _Bella Barbie _with me I was wearing a light blush, a nice shade of red eye shadow and some pink lip gloss that made my lips look fuller.

Also Rose had curled my hair so it cascaded around my shoulders also they put me into three inch black high heels. We walked down stairs and I was glad we'd be right on time for school.

Charlie was in his police uniform so he was probably headed to work and Renee was helping out at the hospital charity and had already left. She and Esme were big on helping the community.

"Hi dad, bye dad" I said quickly as the three of us quickly tried to get by him in the living room. "Bye girls- whoa Bella!" Charlie's voice seemed to drop a tone as he realized what I was wearing.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan, its no big deal we just thought Bella need something new to wear, bye!" Alice rushed us out the door and we quickly got into Rose's BMW and drove off before Charlie could get a hold of us.

-

When I got to school everyone was looking our way. Rose and Alice kept me in the middle of the both of them so they could grab me if I started to stumble.

We were headed to the picnic table where Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, and Jacob were waiting. When they looked up the guys gawked.

(Edward's POV)

"Dude, check out the girls" Emmett encouraged as he nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see Bella, Rosalie, and Alice walking our way.  
They all looked great, but I was looking at Bella. She never really wore any thing like that and seeing her in an oufit so... delectable made my mouth water.

I shook the thoughts away, I didn't want to be like the other baboons staring at her. I would have to be on my best behavior when I asked her to the dance.

When the girls finally reached us Emmett got up and wrapped his arm around Rose while Jasper kissed Alice's cheek. "So that's why you weren't the first one here, Bells" Jacob laughed as Renesmee snuggled closer to him.

"Oh shut it, Jake" Bella rolled her big brown eyes. A few basketball guys walked by and whistled at Bella like she was a display for their enjoyment.

I clenched my fists so I wouldn't lash out at them. I saw Bella grimace as the guys kept moving "Fantastic idea, Rose" Bella hissed at her friend.  
"Hey, you'll thank me later" Rose made it sound like a promise. The bell rang and we all began scurrying off. I noticed Bella began to walk off and I almost chickened out.

I made my feet move and caught up to her "Bella" I called and she instantly stopped and turned around. "Yes, Edward?" She asked hesitantly, I could of sworn I saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

I wanted to ask her now, but I wanted it to be in private. "Can you meet me out here for lunch, I want to ask you something" I kept my voice even and smooth.

"Okay, sure thing" Bella nodded with a smile then hurried off.

-

I was waiting for Bella at the picnic table and I guess I was nervous. I didn't know why Bella had worn that outfit today but the sight of her in it was driving me crazy.

_Stop it, Edward! who are you, one of the idiots who whistled at her?_ My sensible side that told me to be a gentleman was shouting at me. I had to be good, Bella didn't belong to me and I had to be patient.

I saw the double doors open and Bella was coming out and began to head over to me. I stood up and waited for her to reach me.

Then the double doors opened again and I saw that vile Mike Newton stop her and started talking to her. Bella looked slightly annoyed, but I don't think Newton even noticed.

I clenched my fists the same way I had when those basketball heads had whistled at Bella. Bella was shaking her head now and was looking fully annoyed.

She began to head my way again, but Newton grabbed her arm and turned her to his direction forcefully. "Mike, that hurt!" I heard Bella shout.

I saw red and ran toward them.

(Bella's POV)

I pushed open the double doors that would lead to the parking lot and sure enough Edward was sitting at the table. He stood up when he saw me, but it looked like I was going have to walk all the way over there.

If I tripped in these heels, I'd blame him. I heard the double doors open behind me, but I kept walking. Then I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Bella, wait up" Mike Newton's voice came from behind. I reluctantly stopped just as Mike caught up. "Hey, I've been trying to find you all day..." Mike was droning on about something and I tried not to look irratated.

I was to busy thinking about the bronze haired god that was too far away for my liking. I wanted so badly for what Renesmee said to be true and I didn't want to be rejected... I don't think I could stand it.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Mike asked and I brought my attention back to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Mike?" I asked, wanting him to leave.  
"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me" Mike laughed a little at my dazed look. I shook my head "Sorry, Mike, I'm gonna have to say no" I worked to keep my face and tone polite.

I began to walk to Edward again when I felt Mike wrench my arm so I had to turn to look at him. "Mike, that hurts!" I shrieked, My voice raising an octave.

Mike squeezed my arm tighter "Look! I'm the best chance you've got at a date, I am sick of you rejecting me, so you better change your mind" Mike threatened.

I cringed away, but he wouldn't let me go. "Back off, Newton" Edward's voice invaded my ears before I saw him push Mike away from me.  
Mike staggered back and glowered at Edward. "This doesn't concern you, Cullen!" Mike spat. Edward shifted so he blocked Mike any chance of getting to me.

"It does when you threaten Bella" Edward's voice was full of venom. Edward moved and grabbed the front of Mike's jacket. "I swear if I ever see you near Bella again or hear you threaten her I will make your life a living hell! you got that?" Mike didn't answer at first, he seemed to scared.

"I asked you a question!" Edward hissed as he gripped Mike's jacket tighter. "I got it, I got it!" Mike sounded as scared as he looked.  
"Good, now get out of here" Edward shoved Mike away and Mike ran off as fast as he could. Edward turned to me and his green eyes seemed to relax with the rest of his body.

He moved so he was right in front of me. "Are you okay?" Edward asked gently as he glanced at my arm then back at me.

I guess you could say I made an impulse decision. The kind you had to act on in a snap before you chickened out.

But call it whatever you want, because for whatever reason; I was now kissing Edward Cullen.

**yay**


	6. Inspiration

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: As you know. rewritten once more! again sorry to the people who have me on there alerts!**

6  
Inspiration

(Bella's POV)

Well, I could certainly cross first kiss off my to do list.

Edward's lips seemed to just fit so perfectly with mine. My hands were fisted in his hair as he kept me wrapped up in his arms. I never wanted to let him go, sadly we both had to break away to breathe.

Both our breathing was ragged as I looked up into his bright green eyes. He looked back at me with curiousity, amusement and... satisfaction? I immediately blushed at what I had just done and tried to wriggle out of Edward's arms.

He refused to let me go.

"I'm sorry... that was probably way out of line" I felt my cheeks growing hotter as I released his hair. Edward let out a soft chuckle "Really? I didn't think so, but then what do I know?" I gave him a confused look as he released me.

"What do you mean?" I was completely confused.

Edward let out another short laugh. "Bella, I was planning on asking you to the dance today, I personally didn't think I was going to get to kiss you in the same day" My eyes brightened as I grasped what he was saying.

"You really feel that way?" I asked, unable to conceal the joy I felt. "Absolutely" Edward moved so he was right in front of me. Then he put his index finger under my chin so I could stare into his eyes.

"Bella, will you go to the dance with me?" Edward asked me sincerely. "Yes, Edward" I told him simply before he placed his lips on mine. It took everything I had not to moan as I tasted his lips for the second time.

He was everthing a woman could want, how I was lucky enough to have him; I'd never know.  
Edward pulled away from me and stared me in the eyes again.

"So, Bella..." Edward stared me straight in the eye.

"Yes, Edward?" I blushed as his green orbs for eyes never left my face.

"Does this mean your my girlfriend?"

I froze at his words. Did it? I had never had a boyfriend before. How was I suppose to know? I took a deep breath "Do you want me to be?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He smiled and kissed me again. I pulled away with a giggle "That doesn't answer my question" I giggled again. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible to him.

"Well, you didn't answer mine" He challenged with a smirk. I kept from laughing and merely nodded as an answer. "Perfect, and yes I do want you to be my girlfriend" Edward laughed and pressed his lips lightly to mine.

I broke away laughing "Our friends are not going to shut up about this when we tell them" I reminded him. "It'll be worse from my brothers, but we'll live" Edward shrugged.

"So when do you think we should let all of Forks know we're together?" before Edward could answer, the bell rang. "Right now I suppose" Edward released me so he could drape his arm over my shoulders.

Kids were coming out of buildings or from the football field as Edward and I headed to gym. I could tell everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care.

Edward's arm never left my shoulders as we got to biology. We headed to our table and I caught a peeved look from Mike. Edward and I sat down and he finally removed his arm.

Mr. Varner came in pushing an old metal cart that had a TV and VCR on it. A movie day, how charming. He popped in the movie and it only took two minutes before I lost interest.

I felt something poking at my elbow that were resting on the table. I looked down to see a folded piece of paper. I glanced at Edward and he mouthed 'open it.' I did as he asked.  
****

**_So, what are your interests?_**

I paused to write and decided to go with true humor.

_Besides you?_

I knew when he read it because he fought back a laugh.  
****

**_Yes, besides me._**

_Well, I love books and have always dreamt of owning my own book store, that way I could be surrounded by books all day._  
****

**_That sounds like a good way to spend a week, but I'd like to surround myself with music._**

_So you want to be a musician?_  
__

_**No.**_

I paused, where was he going with this?

_So what do you want to do?_  
__

_**I think I'd like to follow in my father's foot steps and become a doctor, I've always found it fascinating and think I'd enjoy it.**_

_That'd be a good career, got any hobbies?_  
****

**_I like to play baseball, play the piano, listen to music, read books._**

He did all that? Edward was to perfect.

_You play piano?_  
****

**_Yes, I compose my own pieces._**

_And what about baseball?_  
****

**_I mostly just play with the family and my friends, I'm not interested in going into the big leauges._**

_Your amazing, you know that?_

Edward stopped to get a new sheet of paper before he started writing again.  
****

**_I'm sure your pretty amazing yourself, what do you do?_**

_Read, listen to music, and fall down._

Edward chuckled on the last part**.**  
****

**_Well, if my opinon counts at all, I'd much rather have a girlfriend who needed me to keep her out of trouble then some freaky buff chic._**

_You know how to flatter a girl._  
****

**_Glad to hear I'm not failing as a boyfriend._**

I had to hold in a laugh, he really was charming.

_If we weren't in a class room full of people, I might just have to kiss you._  
****

**_I might have to keep that in mind._**

_Edward!_  
****

**_What? I'm just saying I won't forget._**

Who knows how long we passed notes, but sooner or later, class was over. "I'll walk you to gym" Edward offered as I gathered my stuff. "Okay" I breathed in anticipation as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the class room.  
****

**_Later..._**

(Edward's POV)

"MOM, EDWARD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Emmett shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear as we entered the house. Ugh, my brothers were never going to let me live this down.

Our mom came from the kitchen looking curious. "What did you say?" she asked as she fixed her apron. "Edward's dating Bella" Renesmee said casually as she plopped down on the couch.

"Bella Swan?" my mom asked as a smile hovered on her face. "Yep" Jasper hooted as he and Emmett continued to laugh. I glared at them before another voice came from the kitchen.

"What about Bella?" a woman around my mom's age with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes came in the room, she was wearing an apron that was covered in flower.

"Oh, boys, this is Renee Swan, Bella's mother" Jasper and Emmett quit laughing as they looked at me. we introduced ourselves as Renee tried to get flower out of her hair.

"Nice to meet you boys, now who's dating Bella?" Renee looked at Renesmee expectantly. "Edward" Renesmee said nonchalantly as she picked up a book to read.

Renee seemed to give me a look of approval. "Ah, so your the Edward Bella and her friends have been talking about" she nodded in understanding.

A swell a happiness went through me. "She talks about me?" Renee suddenly looked nervous while my mom shook her head in amusement.  
"The girls will probably kill me for saying this, but yes, ever since Jasper asked Alice to the dance none of them stop talking about you three" my brothers and I smirked.

Renesmee eyed us and scoffed. "Wipe those smug grins off your faces, for all you know I could be telling them embarrassing things about you and they could be laughing" and with that, Renesmee headed up stairs.

"Hmm, it'll be interesting how you and Emmett face against Charlie tomorrow night before the dance" my mom giggled and the women dissapeared into the kitchen.

"C'mon Edward, want to play X-box?" Jasper offered as he and Emmett headed to the den. I thought about it then looked at my piano "No.. I've got something to work on" Both of them shrugged as I headed to my piano.

I sat down on the bench in front of it as inspiration flowed through me. I had gotten a tune stuck in my head as soon as I left Bella at gym. I began to play and it was coming out just like it had been in my head.

I wasn't even aware of my mother and Renee traveling back into the room and Renesmee now down stairs as I played the notes. The song wasn't finished yet so I stopped and heard clapping.

"Edward, was that a new piece?" my mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, it just came to me today, but I'm not finished" I admitted. "It sounds beautiful" Renee smiled sincerely.

"Like a lullaby" Renesmee was right on the mark. It was a lullaby. A lullaby that was inspired by the one person that made my heart warm.

Bella.

This was _her_ lullaby.

A warm conviction went through me as more of the lullaby came to my head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to playing" I said kindly as more notes poured from my fingers to the keys.  
****

**_Next night at the Swan house..._**

(Bella's POV)

"Ugh, I think I'm going to die from the anxiety of waiting!" Alice groaned as she fixed her silky pink skirt. "Alice, the guys aren't even supposed to be here until seven" Renesmee reminded her as she tied her long hair into a high pony tail that made her outfit all the more fabulous.

"At least none of you three have to worry about making fools of your selves" I muttered as Rose continued to curl my hair. "Bella, you'll be fine" Rose assured as she sprayed my hair so the curls would stay.

"And Edward adores you so much he would never let anything bad or embarrassing happen to you" Renesmee told me in an assuring tone.  
We were down in Rose's room in our outfits and Rose was finishing up my hair as I sat in front of her vanity. "Finsihed!" Rose exclaimed and let me up. "Okay, how bad do I look?" I asked and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You look magnificent, but its for Edward to decide" Alice was now patting my shoulder as I opened my eyes. "And if by some impossible chance he doesn't like how you look, we'll kick his butt!" Renesmee said in a superior tone.

We all laughed and heard the basement door open. "Are you girls ready?" Renee called from upstairs. "Yep!" we all sang and headed up stairs.  
When we entered the living room I saw Charlie had a camera. "No pictures!" I covered my face with my arms. "Bella, c'mon!" I heard Alice whine.

"My folks need pictures of me anyway because I came over here in normal atire" Alice chided and yanked my arms away from my face.  
"You look great, it wont kill you" Rose gave me a gentle push as the three of them gathered around me for a pose. "Fine" I rolled my eyes before I made a forced smile.

Renee snatched the camera and started snapping while Charlie laughed. Because of my mom's expression it became easier to have a real smile.  
It was even easier when I remember how she imitated Charlie when he would try to have a talk with Edward. It was both funny and horrifying to think about, but I chose to stick with funny.

Renee didn't stop until we heard a door bell ring. It was exactly seven. "Right on time" Charlie sounded amazed as he headed for the door.  
"Hey, Charlie!" Jake's shout was impossible to miss as we heard him greet my dad. Charlie always liked Jake and I was glad Jake was a year younger and had Renesmee or Charlie might have tried to urge us to date.

I shuddered at the thought.

The guys came in the living room the next few seconds. They were all wearing button down shirts and khakis, Emmett was wearing a brown leather jacket though. I also noticed Jake's hair was down and it actually looked brushed.

"Nice seeing you boys again" Renee nodded once in their direction as she went and linked her arm with Charlie's. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett nodded to her before they moved.

Jasper went to Alice who smiled as he handed her a silver bracelet; she squealed a little as she put it on. Emmett had a huge smile on his face as he went over to Rose and handed her -ironically enough- a red rose. Rose kissed his cheek.

I turned my attention to Edward who looked as dashing as ever. He gave me his crooked smile as he stopped in front of me. "If you don't like this, blame my brothers becasue they said it was appropriate" Edward rolled his eyes as he handed me a small black satin box.

I opened it curiously to see a necklace that had a heart shaped diamond that was cut into a million facets. Well, it looked like a real diamond.

"Wow" I whispered in awe "Do you like it?" Edward asked as I took the necklace out of the box and looked at it with the same awe.

"Love it, but...how much did it cost?" I asked, I didn't want him to be spending any money on me. "Nothing at all, its one of the few little baublesI had lying around" Edward shrugged as he put the necklace on me.

This was a bauble? I wondered what was considered a valuable family possesion? I glanced over to Renesmee who was eyeing the way Jacob's hair was and mussed it a little bit, he laughed and gently pushed her away.

"How much time do you kids have before the dance starts?" that was Charlie's code for: how much time do I have to interrogate Edward and humiliate my daughter.

"We'll probably have to leave right now if we want to make it on time" Jasper said coolly. I was going have to thank Edward's brother. Charlie looked like he was about to say something, but Renee cut him off "We understand, can I just get a few pictures?" Renee held up her camera.  
"Fine with us" Emmett shrugged.

Renee had taken a giant group picture then one of each couple. We got out of there as fast as we could. I saw Edward's Volvo and -for some strange reason- Carlisle's Mercedes.

I arched and eyebrow at Edward. "We didn't want to have to pack everyone in Emmett's jeep. So Alice and Jasper will be riding with us and Emmett, Rose, Jacob, and Renesmee will be taking our dad's car" Edward explained.

"Smart" I nodded in appreciation. "Em, don't wreck dad's car or he'll kill you" Jasper reminded as he and Alice got in the back seat of the Volvo. "Right" Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Be warned for the last time, I can't dance" I warned Edward as he opened the passenger door. Edward seemed puzzled for a moment before he smirked and anwsered.

"Well, it's a good thing I can"

**And that's that. **


	7. Moonlight

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: As you know. rewritten once more! again sorry to the people who have me on there alerts!**

7  
Moonlight

(Bella's POV)

This was not going to end well! I just knew I was going to trip and embarrass Edward and myself. He'd never want to see me again after this! Edward pulled up to the shcool and I could see teens filing into the gym.

Edward got out first and was around my side of the car and opening the door for me. I smiled and took his hand "Thank you" I told him sincerely. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me "My pleasure" he said as he linked his arm with mine.

Our entire group headed to the gym doors we all filed in by the order of our class. The seniors, Emmett and Rosalie entered first. Then us junior, Edward and I and Alice and Jasper. Then the sophomores Jacob and Renesmee. I found it kind of funny.

My friends dissapeared into the crowd, but I hesitated. "What's wrong?" Edward asked as he looked down at me. "I seriously can't dance" I warned him again. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him "I won't be able to dance like I did at La Push, not in this dress'' I told him.

"I wasn't going to say that Bella, and besides, it's all in the leading" Edward smiled down at me and I just couldn't resist those topaz eyes. "Now come on" Edward tugged me to the dance floor as a slow song began. We were dancing near Alice and Jasper and I smiled at them.

As we danced I saw Jessica and Mike dancing; I hadn't known they'd gotten back together...it probably wouldn't be for long, though. I also saw two of my friends Angela and Ben, I wasn't as close to them as I was with the others, but they were good people to hang out with.

I nearly tripped twice during the dance, but Edward caught me. He never got embarrassed by me or aggravated. When the song stopped, Edward stopped "Follow me" he told me and pulled me along to who know's where.

He ended leading me outside where a few other couples were dancing. I stopped and unhooked my arm from Edward's.

"Edward, why are we out here? the dance is inside" I reminded him as he turned to me. "Because I wanted you all to myself, Bella, is that so wrong?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Not at all" I smiled at him and blushed at the flattery.

Edward started smirking "Good, now come here, you are far to away for my liking" Edward said after the other couples left and we were alone. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, I could stay in his arms forever.

(Edward's POV)

I pulled up to Bella's house after the dance. "Jazz, Alice, wait here" I told them as I got out of the car and walked around to open Bella's door. Bella quickly jumped out and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'd walk you to the door if Rose and Emmett weren't right there" I told her smiling down at her. "It okay, I completely agree with you" she laughed freely and I took one last look at her under the moon light. "Bella, come on!" Rosalie's voice echoed through the quiet before Bella giggled and went ot catch up with Rose.  
****

**_LATER AT THE CULLEN HOUSE..._**

After everyone had been dropped off my mom and dad had asked how it was and we all gave small replies. I retreated to my room, denying Emmett's and Jasper's request to play X-box. Renesmee had been happy to play though....she'd probably beat them at it.

I laid on my bed, just listening to my music and thinking about Bella. I sighed, what was happening to me? I mean really, I haven't even known Bella that long and yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't know if I loved her, it was to soon to tell...but could there really be a thing called love at first sight?

Okay, now I sound like some romantic novel reading teenaged girl.

Gah! what was wrong with me?!

I changed into more casual clothes and turned my music up louder before going back to laying back on my bed. Trying to get Bella out of my head. It was a failed attempt.

I was already bored and wanted to see Bella again, curse her for what she was doing to me. That's when and idea came to me. I didn't _have _to lay here thinking about Bella. I would go see her. Right now.

I went out of my room and quietly down stairs. The 'rents were in their room and Renesmee, Jasper, and Emmett were in the den playing the X-box. I quietly went out into the garage and got into my Volvo.

The quiet pur wouldn't alarm anyone as the garage door opened up and I quickly but quietly drove away from the large house. When I was far enough away I hit the gas pedal and sped off. Damn, I must really want to see Bella...

**A/N: I was so close to leaving it right there, but I decided not to. back to the story, hehe.  
**

(Bella's POV)

"He was just so romantic and a perfect gentleman!" I gushed to Rose and my mom about my time with Edward at the dance. "Oh Bella, it sounds like you had so much fun with Edward" My mom squealed enthusiastically. "I did, I can't beleive someone like Edward exists" I couldn't help but feel like a giddy child. I would have to thank Renesmee for introducing us.

"What about you Rose?" My mom turned to my friend. Rose had been smiling the whole time I talked about Edward but now she glowed. "Emmett was so much fun!" Rose giggled. "He made me laugh and was so sincere" Rose continued "He's...He's like a big teddy bear!" **(A/N: hehe!)  
**

"I'm glad you girls are enjoying yourselves so much with these boys. Is Alice happy with Jasper?" Just as my mom asked that Rose's cell phone went off.

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_  
_They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo_  
_You could see me, you can't squeeze me_  
_I ain't easy I ain't sleazy_

Rose's ringtone played before she pulled out her phone and put whoever it was on speaker. "Hey Alice!" Rose called into the phone. Alice squealed loudly as an answer. I could practically picture her bouncing up and down in excitement.

My mom discreetly left the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm guessing you had fun with Jasper?" I asked her in a laugh. "Yes! and dammit, Rose, you put me on speaker phone!" Alice answered and accused at the same time.

"Yep, now hold on I have another call coming in" Rose told her before Renesmee's voice entered the phone. "Hey Renesmee, you're on speaker phone and in a three way with Alice, oh and Bella's here" Rose informed quickly. "Good, and hi Bella and Alice" Renesmee called to us. I said my hello and so did Alice.

Then we all started talknig at once, discussing everything that happened that night and squealing like school girls. Then their was a tap at my window and Rose and I stopped talking. "Alice, Ren, hold on, hold on!" Rose ordered into the phone and they went dead silent.

The tap sounded again followed by a whispered "Bella!" Rose and I gasped at the soudn of Edward's voice and I quickly went to the window. I opened my window and saw Edward sitting on a strong branch in the tree near her window "Edward! what are you doing out there?!" I asked in a half whisper, completely shocked.

I could hear Rose whispering to Renesmee and Alice what was going on, but considering my bed was only a foot away from the window its not like I wouldn't be able to.

"I wanted to see you" Edward said sincerely, he obviously couldn't see Rose on my bed. "Its nearly eleven at night!" I protested, but ultimately flattered that he'd driven all the way over here just to see me. He must of parked down the street, as to not to be seen by my dad.

"So, can I come in or do I have to sit on this branch all night?" His tone was teasing and I could see his green eyes sparkling. Before I could answer Rose stuck her head otu the window from under my arm "Hi, Edward!" She laughed as his face turned surprise.

"Oh, hey Rose..." It was to dark to see if he was blushing or not. "Yeah, say hi to Alice and your cousin" Rose held out her phone at arm's length. Alice said hi, clearly laughing while Renesmee was taunting him "You love sick puppy! you're lucky I don't rat you out for this!"

"You better not!" Edward warned into the phone. "I won't, I won't, I won't...but I am telling Em and Jazz!" Renesmee laughed evilly through the phone.

Edward cursed softly the same time we heard the door to my bedroom opened. Rose and I quickly turned around blocking the window as my dad came in. "Oh hi, dad!" I said in a slightly high pitched voice, sounding way to suspicious.

"Just checking in girls, but Rose, I think you need to hang up, I don't need a major cell phone bill" My dad was smiling but trying to be firm. "Sorry Charlie" Rose murmured before we said goodbye to Renesmee and Alice and Rose hung up. "Well, I think I'm headed to my room, night Bella" Rose winked at me before leaving my room.

Charlie smiled at me before closing the door and I turned back around and stuck my head out the window to see Edward still there. "Sorry about that" I murmured. "It's alright...I had a nice view" I could tell he was smirking and I blushed.

"So can I come in?" He asked a bit urgently. I laughed and decided to make him pay for his comment. "Good night, Edward" I told him and shut the window on him.

**I know, evil ending. I could never edit that! haha!**


	8. Cullen Barbeque

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: As you know. rewritten once more! again sorry to the people who have me on there alerts!**

8  
Cullen Barbeque

(Bella's POV)

I felt strong arms wrap around me as I opened my locker and felt a pair of warm lips press against my neck. "Good morning to you, too" I laughed and turned to see Edward's smiling face. "It is now" Edward murmured and gave me a peck on my lips.

"I was worried you were going to be mad at me for shutting the window on you on Friday" I put on my best puppy face, hoping to look innoccent. "Nah, I was to preoccupied at beating the crap out of my brothers when they started laughing" Edward rolled his eyes. "Aww" I trid not to laugh as I wrapped my arms around him and kiss him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! PDA you two!" Renesmee's voice filled my ears and I pulled away, annoyed. "Thanks so much, cousin" Edward grumbled as I released him. "Hey, she saved you a detention" Jake laughed and I had to smile in agreement.

"So, Cullen barbeque this Saturday, you up for it?" Renesmee asked me and started jumping. "Oh you know it!" I said giving her a high five. "Awesome!" Renesmee then grabbed Jake by the hand and dragged him off to class.

-

It was a long week before Saturday finally came. Turned out Angela and Ben were coming along. Jake was bringing Claire, Leah, Embry, Quil, Kim, Jared, and Paul with him.

Rose, Alice, and I just had bunked the night before at the Cullens. My mom and dad were coming over and so were Alice's parents. Angela's dad was coming and so was Billy. I guess its good that way Esme and Carlisle aren't left to handle all of us alone.

The barbeque was being held in the patio out back. The Cullens also had a in ground pool and they picked a rare sunny day in Forks, which meant warm weather!

Alice had told us all to wear our baithing suits under our clothes, it was actually a smart idea. When the four of us went out back Carlisle was actually wearing a T- shirt and khaki's. Carlislewas also wearing a _kiss the cook_ apron. I had to admit, itwas a little strange to see him like that.

"Hey Girls!" Esme called from a lounge chair where she was sunning herself and reading. We waved and then Emmett and Jasper come running out of the house and jump into the pool with their shirts and swim trunks on.

Rose and I get soaked but we laugh. "Idiots!" Edward yells as he runs out half laughing. I had to say he looked good in his white shirt and black swim trunks.

"Guess they were too hot" Alice cracked and Rose high fives her. "You two are so horny" Renesmee mutterd "Since when do you know that word?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow. "Jakey taught it to me" Renesmee was clearly teasing Edward, but he gaped. "Get over it" I laughed and he looked at me with roaming eyes.

He pulled me close then I remembered Esme and Carlisle "Not in front of your parents" I murmured and he groaned and lets me go. Then we all heard howling from up front. "Pack is here" Rose laughs as Emmett and Jasper climb out of the pool and pull their soaked shirts off.

In the next minute,La Push kids were coming to the back, with Paul carrying a large boom box. "What are you up to?" I asked, shaking my head. "Oh, you'll see" Quil laughs wickedly and I see Carlisle and Esme trade glances.

My parents, Angela's dad, and Alice's parents along with Billy came soon and several of us were eating to our hearts content. Angela and Ben were in the pool with Renesmee and Jake along with Leah.

Jasper's getting interviewed by Alice's parents James and Victoria and both Emmett and Edward are getting interviewed (More like interragted) by my dad.

Then, music starts playing.

_Shake It_ by Metro Statino to be percise.

Jared grabbed Kim and moved into the middle of the large patio and they begin dancing. Quil and Claire join in as well. The others climbed out of

the pool and joined in. "Lets save the guys" I exclaimed as Rose and I hurry to over and pull Edward and Emmett away from my dad "Sorry, but they need to dance!" I said as we jumped into the crowd. Alice and Jasper quickly joined in.

_shake, shake a shake it!_

_shake, shake a shake it!_

_shake, shake a shake it!_

All of us began chanting practically jumping up and down and pounding our fists in the air.. I couldn't trip with this, never have for some reason.

_shake, shake, a shake it!_

_shake, shake a shake it!_

_shake, shake a shake it!_

the adults were laughing and clapping to the beat. Edward turned me to face him and I smile as we jumped to the beat. Us teens were practically mouthing the words, not caring if we looked liked idiots.

And we probably did.

Oh well.

When the song was over the adults clapped and the rest of us laughed our butts off. "Ok, that was pretty fun" Emmett admitted, pounding his fist with Paul's.

As the day went on I took adip in the pool with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Quil and Claire. "Hey, how come Sam and Emily couldn't make it?" Alice asked as she floated on her back. "They had a date planned already" Quil told us and I looked to see Embry and Leah talking together at one of the mini tables.

"What's the deal with Embry and Leah?" I'm not usually nosy, but the curiosity got to me. "Who knows, its obvious they like each other, but neither of them'll act on it" Claire shrugged, looking frustrated at them.

"That's common in people who like each other" Edward pointed out and pulled me closer to him, a move my dad didn't see since we were in the water. "Very true" Jasper agreed.

"They need to get over it" Quil huffed and Alice went right side up with a smile on her face. "Wow, I don't have the desire to play match maker" Alice declared and I gaped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alice Brandon?" I ask and the others break out laughing. "Oh shut it, Bella! Renesmee, Rose, you and I are going shopping tomorrow anyway!" Alice said in victory and I went pale.

"Excuse me while I drown myself" I say and go under the water. I feel to strong arms pull me back up "I can't allow that" Edward murmured and kissed me. Thank God my parents weren't looking.

**Had to edit this a little more, but oh welllllllllllll.**


	9. Official first date

**Love Like This **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will… (sob!)**

**Note: I know, it took forever, but I'm busy! Finals are coming up over here! But, I found time to update here. Also, I had to run this by my new beta so it took a little longer. I hope everyone had a happy saint Pathrick's day! Well, I'm backing up the holidays in the story. So yay! Back to Febuary!**

9

Offical first date

(Bella's POV)

"Happy Valentine's day" Edward said in my ear as I opened my locker. I smiled and turned to him. He was holding a single red rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates. I noticed the thorns of the rose had been removed. I loved that about Edward, so thoughtfull. I took the rose and the chocolates before kissing him lightly on the lips "You are the sweetest" I cooed and he smiled down at me.

"So, I was thinking we could go out tonight, maybe like an offical first date?" Edward suggested as he tucked the rose into my hair whiel I put the chocolates in my locker. "That sounds fantastic!" I agreed, excited about a date with Edward. "Just no dancing, I'm not sure if I could take it!" I warned, turning on him with my hands on my hips.

"No dancing, I promise...just wear something confortable and casual" Edward suggested and I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Okay...." I was curious as to what he was up to. "May I walk you to class?" Edward asked me, offering me his arm. I linked my arm to his and smiled "You certainly may" I giggled and let him take me to class.

-

Alice squealed and showed me the necklace Jasper had gotten her. I smiled "Its beautiful" The bathroom door opened and Rose and Renesmee came in. "Got your text" Rose said to Alice. "Let me see the earrings Emmett got you!" Alice demanded and Rose put her hair in a pony tail, revealing a pair of diamond earrings.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" Renesmee gasped in excitement. "What'd Jake get you?" I asked Renesmee and she held up her wrist. It looked like a hand made bracelet "He said it was and Indian promise ring...even if it is a bracelet" Renesmee giggled. "What'd Edward get you, Bella?" Rose asked, her eyes looking me up and down to find a trinket.

"A rose and a box of chocolates" I shrugged and turned toward the bathroom mirror, pretending to be very interested in my hair. "Whoa! whoa! whoa! back it up" Renesmee said with theatrics of throwing her hands in the air. "My cousin, Edward Cullen, didn't buy the girl he's with an expensive gift?!" Renesmee sounded as if the world didn't make sense.

"Well, he's taking me on a date tonight" I offered, trying to get Renesmee to come down. "Oooh, where? what dress do we get to put on you?" Alice squeaked, her jumping beginning.

"He said I should wear something comfortable and casual" I mumbled.

All three of their faces fell.

"That makes no sense" Rose seethed. "Why would he tell you that?" Rose was beginning to sound a bit condescending. I loved her, but she could be overbearing.

"She does have a point, Bella" Alice added. "If you will all just drop the subject I will let you play _Bella_ _Barbie _for my date" I offered, wanting them to just let it go. I'd never been one to want expensive gifts anyway.

Their excitement was tangable at what I said and they forgot all about the previous conversation.

-

Blue tank top, white khakis that stopped at the knee and tennis shoes. I also had the front part of my hair pulled back with a clip. "Bella, you look great!" Alice squeaked, clapping her hands together like she was five. "Not that I don't love having you girls visit, but do _all _of you have to be over here whenever Bella gets ready for a date?" My mom asked.

"Yep, she'd be lost without us" Renesmee smiled and I resisted the urge to hit her with something. "God forbid" I muttered to low for them to hear me. "Come on, lets tell Edward you're ready so Charlie can stop intterrogating him" Rose giggled and took my hand and the lead all of us down stairs.

Rose stopped me on the stairs and Alice, Renesmee, my mom went around. Crap, they were making an introduction! "Gentleman, We present you Bella Swan!" Renesmee said, pretending to be a beauty pagent host.

Rose finished walking me down the stairs and pushed me out in front of her int othe kitchen. I saw Edward wearing a long sleeved tan shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He looked perfect as always.

Edward stood up with the smallest smile on his face. My dad crossed his arms and looked spectulative. My mom smiles and went over and kissed his cheek. "Have her back by midnight" My dad grumbled. "Will do, sir" Edward nodded and lead me out front. I could hear my friends' audible squeals as we went to Edward's Volvo.

"They're here for everything, aren't they?" Edward mumbled and opened the passenger door for me. "All they need is a video camera to record it all" I griped in agreement. Edward merely chuckled. He shut my door and went around to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I was extremely curious. "Be patient, Bella. Its a surprise" Edward told me simply, a crooked grin playing on his face. I huffed and crossed my arms.

As we drove down a secluded road, Edward turned on his CD player. I was surprised when I heard the song. "Claire de lune?" I asked in surprised, recognizing one of the songs my mom would play around the house. Rose and Charlie always detested it, but I didn't mind.

"You listen to fifties music?" Edward sounded aghast. "My mom plays the classics around the hosue sometimes. I just know my favorites" I shrug, surprised Edward and I would have this in common.

"Its one of my favorites, too" Edward's crooked smile grew and he glanced at me, those emerald eyes shining. Neither of us talked much, just listening to Debussy and enjoying each other's company.

I soon noticed we were going out of Forks and into Port Angeles. How'd we get here so fast? I glanced at the speedometer and it was almost to 100!

I was about to yell at Edward to slow down but he suddenly did. He also pulled into a little...karioke cafe. I smiled at the interesting idea "A karioke cafe?" I asked as I took off my seatbelt. "It'd give us a place to talk..." He suddenly looked a bit embarassed "My mom and Renesmee had dragged Jasper and me to this last summer when we were visiting. It was actually enjoyable" Edward looked like we was abotu to blush, but didn't.

Last summer? Well, Rose, Alice and I wouldn't of met them. We had been in Arizona and come back with killer tans!

"Enduring, Rensmee and Esme? you really are sweet" I cooed and we both got out of the car. Edward took my hand and led me into the cute little place.

A redheaded hostest was standing at the podium when we walked in. She immediately started fixing her hair when she saw Edward. Oh just great. "Table for two" Edward asked smoothly The redhead seemed about ready to faint. I had to hide my smirk when she saw our hands intertwined.

Sh lead us to a table with two high-legged stools. As we sat down, another singer went up and people clapped.

I was actually curious about Edward's life.

"Hey, can I ask you some questions?" I whispered. Edward looked at me and smiled "Go ahead" his voice was just a whisper as well. "How did Carlisle and Esme survive in their relationship apart for so long?" I hadn't meant to ask that question first, but it slipped out.

Edward looked slightly annoyed "Forks roomers get so carried away" he rolled his eyes "My dad worked in _Seatle_ all those years for crying out loud. It had more income. Emmett, Jasper, and I had been with _our_ aunt Elizabeth in Chicago in a private school" A strange smile played on Edward's lips.

"My dad had thought it was best for us, but Aunt Elizabeth saw we didn't want to be there so she contacted my dad and suggested we come home. And that's when he decided he wanted his whole family together again. So he transferred to Forks hospital and we all were a big family again in here."

I smiled at the new found knowledge, I'd stupidly believe Forks' gossip, so it was good to know the truth. "That's a nice story" I sighed dreamily and Edward had to chuckle.

I realized the singer was done and a knew one was coming up, singing a jazzy number. "Now for you, why do you want to own a book store?" Edward suddenly asked.

I was amazed he remembered something I told him on a piece of paper from a time that seemed so long ago.

I blushed before answering "Well, I actually want to be a writer, but I'm not sure if could ever _actually _get published. so owning a book store would be the next best thing for me" I shrugged, remembering all the stories that were still sitting in my computer.

"With your mind? I think you could be a great writer" Edward smiled crookedly at me again. Warmth spread through me as he said this, he really was the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ask for.

We listened to the singers then. Some were a bit tone deaf, but others were impressive. When it reached eleven, we left the cute little cafe. Edward drove to fast, but I decided not to comment.

I would just laugh if he ended up getting pulled over by a cop.

Charlie would probably have a fit though.

When Edward pulled into my driveway thirty minutes later, he rounded the car to open my door. I smiled at his gentlmanly attitude. I stepped out and looked up at him.

"Oh, I have something for you" Edward said suddenly, pulling out a small black box. I looked at him questioningly "I think you have intentions I'm not ready for" I teased and he laughed freely.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Bella, don't be silly" he rolled his eyes and opened the box to reveal what had to be a seven carrette diamond ring! "I just want to give you a proper valentines day gift" He chuckled as I took the ring and gawked.

"How did you? Did Emmett and Jasper use so much money on their gifts?" I was completely baffled. "Breathe, Bella" Edward seemed smug "My aunt Elizabeth gave us a few baubles. She always said if we ever found that special someone to give them this to remind them they're special" I smiled, tears nearly brimming my eyes.

"I will _definitly _have to meet your aunt Elizabeth" I smiled and stood up on my toes to kiss him. Edward cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me back.

"I'll walk you to the door" Edward whispered as I put the ring on. "No. Charlie probably saw us kiss and I'm not risking you gettting shot at" I giggled and moved past him. "Good night, Bella" Edward called as I reached the porch. "Night, Edward" I called back before he climbed into his car.

Rose immediately came rushing in from the living room as I walked in. "Oh my god! how'd it go?!" Rose demanded, taking my hands. my mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen. My mom looked as curious as Rose while my dad just rolled his eyes.

That's when Rose noticed my ring.

"Holy crap! we've got to call Alice and Renesmee about this!" Rose squealed and practically pulled my arm off as she rushed us to her room to gossip about this.

**Sorry it took so long! but please review! Also, It may take a little longer to bring chapter 10 up. I plan on editing with my beta on the first eight chapters. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! love you guys!**


	10. Broken

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: Well, now we're going to get into that: life hits them full force thing I'd talked about in the summary. Its easy to guess who's facing the first set of problems. **

10

Broken

(Bella's POV)

I wore my necklace and ring Edward had given me proudly these days. It was March and the cold had certainly dropped a bomb on us. Everyone wore their heavy jackets and snow caps and all that jazz. Forks was certainly showing its true colors.

I looked up at the sky, snow was a definite possibility. "Seriously, Rose. You have an awesome talent!" I heard Emmett's booming voice say as we all gathered at our picnic table. "Quit exaggerating, its just a doodle" I looked up from the note book I was writing in to see Rose actually blush.  
That's when I saw Emmett gawking at Rose's open note book. Now everyone was looking up at the two curiously. "Let me see, Em" Renesmee demanded reaching for the notebook. Emmett handed it to her as Rose covered her face.

We all looked at the notbook to see a very well drawn blooming rose with thorns on the stem, also petals were swirling around it. "Rose, you really are good" I cooed, I had known Rose drew from time to time but I'd never really seen one of her drawings. "You could sell this" Jasper mused.

"...Really?" Rose looked at our expressions before smiling "I'd never thought of that" Rose mused and snatched her drawing away "Thanks for the vote of confidence, come on Emmett" and with that, my friend sashayed off with her big burly boyfriend right behing her. Jake laughed before hopping up and pulling Rensemee to him.

"Come on, Nessie, we're going to be late for class" Jacob pulled her by the hand and they were both laughing about something when they were walking off. Probably some inside joke.

"Come on, we better get our behinds to class as well" Alice huffed and jumped up and Jasper grabbed her bag for her. Edward got up first and helped me up so I wouldn't trip. I grabbed my bag and smiled up at him. "What?" he chuckled at my gaze "Nothing" I muttered and blushed.  
"Lets go, love birds" Jasper laughed as he put his arm around Alice's shoudlers. We'd barely made it two steps before: "Edward!!" a loud squeal came from off to the side. All our heads snapped in that direction.

A strawberry blonde with blue eyes came running up to us. She only seemed to notice Edward. I actually took a step back so she wouldn't bulldoze me over. The girl practically tackled Edward and was giggling like crazy. Edward, on the other hand, looked completely uncomfortable.  
She seemed to have him in a death grip and it was clear he was trying to get her off him while being a gentleman. "Tanya..." Edward laughed nervously as he said her name, his face distressed. "Ah! Edward, I've missed you" Tanya sighed and seemed to snuggle into him. Okay, now I was getting ticked off.

Edward finally managed to untangle miss _Tanya_ from him. "Um, Tanya, you remember Jasper" Edward gestured to his brother who gave a slight nod, seeming to be hiding his distaste for the girl. "Jasper!" Tanya squealed with a fake smile. "This is his girlfriend, Alice" Edward gestured to my friend.

"Nice to meet you" Tanya giggled and extended her hand to Alice. Alice shook her hand and gave her a tight lipped smile before shooting me a glance. "And this is my girlfriend, Bella" Edward put his hand on the small of my back and I stepped closer to him. a sign to tell Tanya to back off.  
Tanya's facade faultered for a moment before that fake smile returned. "Girlfriend?" Tanya seemed baffled but kept that damned smile "I see you got back in the game, Edward" was it just me, or was she getting hysterical?

"You could say that" Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, and I had to hide the smirk from appearing on my face. "Uh huh...well, Daddy moved us here to Forks so he could get a good work distance in Port Angeles. So, I'll be going to school here now!" Tanya gushed, as if she wanted that news to make Edward happy.

"Hope you enjoy your time here. Jasper, Alice, Bella...lets go" Edward moved us past Tanya and the four of us headed to class.

-

"Tanya? that doesn't scream hooker" Rose snorted at the lunch table. It was Renesmee, Jacob, Rose, Emmett, and me at the table so far. Edward had to finish some extra work in his Trig class and Alice and Jasper were eating outside at the picnic table today, spending some alone time.  
"What's the deal with this chicanyway?" Jacob asked before he took a bite of his hamburger. "You could say she and Edward dated in Chicago" Emmett's face twisted up as if it wasn't exactly the correct term.

I glowered at him and Rose smacked his shoulder. "Explain, cousin" Renesmee gave him a death glare. "Well..." Emmett began nervously "Edward doesn't have much dating experience, but we all know that. And Jasper and I pressured him to get a date for homecoming queen. So, he asked Tanya" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"She said yes. After homecoming, Tanya and he became a thing" Emmett shrugged "Edward stayed with her all the way up until we were moving. Apparently he told her he couldn't make a long distance relationship work, so it was over" Emmett looked puzzled for a moment.

"He never really told us why he stayed with her, but who knows with him" Emmett leaned back and took a bite of his burito. Rose and Renesmee gave me worried glances.

Worry, fear, and doubt passed through me. Edward had dated Tanya. And according to Emmett, they'd only broken up because he was moving across the country. Could that mean Edward still had a thing for Tanya?

I had a bad feeling in my gut about this.

-

Edward was quiet in biology and walked me to gym in silence. "I'll meet you by my car" Edward whispered and touched my cheek. I watched him leave and felt that pain again. I walked into the gym and saw Mike brooding and talking Jessica Stanley. Looks like that couple was onagain. Luckily, we weren't doing sports today

We were learning about sex ed, yay!

Note the sarcasm.

The whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. If he'd only broken up with Tanya because of distance then our relationship could be in trouble. Tanya was on the same side of the country as him now, could he want her back?  
I had to find Edward, I had to talk to him.

When class ended, I practically rushed out of the gym. I stumbled several times but never actually fell. I ran towards the parking lot, looking at the ground to keep from falling. I stopped and looked up to where Edward's volvo would be.

I gasped at what I saw.

It was the thing I'd been fearing the whole day.

Edward was leaning against his volvo with Tanya pressed up against him, kissing him deeply.

I choked out a sob and felt the tears start. Edward pulled back when he saw me, his face filled with guilt. "Bella, this isn't what it looks like" Edward moved Tanya away from him and reached for me.

"Yeah right! whowrote that line?!" I screeched and threw my ring at him. I yanked off the necklace he'd given me and threw it at him as well. The tears were streaming down my face now and I moved away from him and to my truck.

I jumped in, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. I saw my friends running towards the scene urgently. They'd probably seen my out burst.

I pulled out of the lot and drove off, crying the whole way home.

When I got home I quickly ran up to my room blubbering. My mom was home and followed me but I slammed and locked the door. "Bella! Bella!

what'swrong?" my mom called as she pounded on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted and turned on the radio before falling onto my bed crying. The song _Broken _by Seether featuring Amy Lee played and it made so much sense to me in that moment.

Edward and I were over.

And I felt broken.

**Yes, I was listening to that song when I wrote this chapter. Its sad, but very good, I suggest you go check it out. And yes, I know, sad chapter, but reviews will allow me to write what happens next. so, please? it'll only take a second. **


	11. Misunderstandings

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: I know, I left you with a major cliffy last time. sorry for that! well, now you'll get to see what was going on before Bella saw Tanya and Edward. and you'll see what everyone does in response.**

11

Misunderstandings

(Edward's POV)

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Tanya's dad just _have _to move here? Why couldn't she of just stayed in Chicago where I'd left her? To put it plainly, dating Tanya had been hell.

I'd tried to break it off after homecoming, but she'd clung to me.. Tanya seemed a bit...hysterical when I first denied our realtionship. I decided to be safe for her health to go right along with it. I'd figured she'd find a new obsession sooner or later.

Boy, was I wrong.

Tanya stayed with me for months, occasionally getting me things to bribe me into staying with her. When I first denied her gifts she got hysterical once more. So, I accepted them without question.

My brothers and aunt didn't know this, mainly because I didn't want to hurt Tanya like that. Stupid gentleman nature! So when I got the news we were moving back, I nearly jumped with joy at the chance of freedom.

I told Tanya and she grew so sad, but let me go without getting into that unhealthy hysterical phase she did whenever I gave her bad news. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I had a feeling Tanya was going to try to trap me in her web again.

As I pondered this, standing by my car while waiting for Bella I heard an ear piercing streak "Edward!"

God, help me.

Tanya came walking up to me, her hips swaying. It reminded me of what Rosalie does to get Emmett to follow her. "Oh, hi Tanya..." I tried to smile even though I wanted to hop in my car and drive away.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do" Tanya giggled, attempting to be seductive as she playing with my shirt collar. She was way to close, but I couldn't tell her to shove off because I'd been raised better than that.

"No, I think it'd be better if you and I just stay at a distance. Better not to be stirring up old memories" I laughed nervously, looking up. I was praying that Emmett or Jasper or Renesmee or _any _of my friend to come and save me. I just hoped Bella didn't see us, she'd probably get the wrong idea.

"Why? I thought you liked all the things we did in Chicago?" Tanya pouted and pressed her self up against me. one of her hands was fisted in my hair and the other was tracing the collum of my throat.

"Tanya. What we had in Chicago...is old news" I felt her grip tighten in my hair and I looked to see that hysterical, demented look on her face again. "No. its not. You and I still love each other, right?!" Tanya's voice raised an octave. "Tanya, we're seventeen. we can't be in love" I pointed out and she seemed to be getting frantic.

"Yes we can! And we are! I know you're just dating that Beatrice girl to forget about me, but I'm here now" Tanya cooed, and I grew angry at her attitude. "Her name is _Bella _and that's not why I'm with her" I said a bit coldly and Tanya had a look that made her seem insane. "I happen to like and care about her" I told her with convicton.

"But you _love_ me!" Tanya insisted yanking on my hair a bit. Okay, she had to get this through her head, I can't be sympathetic to her anymore. "No I don't. I suggest you get some help, now if you excuse me, I have to go get my girlfriend" I moved away from her grip but she caught me off guard.

"No!" was Tanya's defiant shriek and yanked on my arm. I hadn't expected her to do that so I stumbled back against my Volvo and she was on me in an instant.

I felt unfamiliar lips press against mine. Tanya was kissing me. It was so different from Bella's, it felt wrong. I could feel her try to deepen the kiss, but I didn't move an inch.

I stiffened, turning unresponsive to her kiss. Then, I heard a gasp of shock.

Oh no! please don't be Bella!

I opened my eyes and of course so Bella, I got Tanya off of me and looked at her with panic "Bella, this isn't what it looks like!" I tried to reach for her but she took a step back.

"Yeah right! who wrote that line?!" Bella demanded sarcastically in a screech and she looked about ready to cry. No, please no...  
she threw the ring and necklace I'd given her at me and ran for her truck. She pulled out and drove off and I ran out into the middle of the parking lot. "Bella!" I shouted as her truck left the lot. She never looked back in her rear view mirror. "Bella!" I shouted again in one last attempt to get her to look back.

Too late, she was gone.

I stood there in the middle of the lot, not caring who was staring at me. "Edward! Edward what happened?" I heard Jasper call and saw my friends and family running towards me. "Bella, she caught Tanya kissing me and thought I was cheating on her, but its not like that!" I told them frantically.

"Oh my god, poor Bella!" Alice moaned, putting her head in her hands. "We've got to get to her house and talk to her!" Renesmee said ot Rosalie and Alice. "I'll go, too" I said but the girls shook their heads. "Let us talk to her first, it'll be easier" Rose said firmly. "You can talk to her after that, Edward" Emmett told me reassuringly.

"Edward? are you okay?" Tanya's irritating voice asked as I felt her hand on my back. My anger flared, and turned on her with and angry glare. "No! I am not! and its all your fault! You just ruined my relationship!" I yelled at her. "Oh, but Edward! this is great, now we can be together" I clamped my teeth togther to force myself not to slap her.

"I don't want to be with you! The only reason we dated in Chicago was because when I tried to break it off you went mental! I tried to be nice because for some reason, I didn't want you to hurt yourself! But that's over with! Your a demented lunatic and I never loved, liked, or cared about you! so get away before I call the cops!" all of Forks had probably heard me.

"Fine!" Tanya screeched, that insane look on her face before running off, screaming like a banchee. "Edward Anthony Cullen, gentlmen extrodinare, just yelled at somebody" Renesmee gawked "I am shocked and impressed" Renesmee's mouth was hanging open as I turned back to them.

"You really told that chic off" Jake snorted, impressed like Renesmee. "That's not my concern right now. lets get down to buisness and explain things to Bella" I spoke firmly, feeling as if a weight was removed from my chest.

"_We _will speak to Bella, _you_ will go home and wait for our OK" Alice commanded, patting my shoulder. I felt depressed again but complied. My brothers came with me and Jacob hopped a ride with us.

"Hey, Bella will listen to them" Jacob said as he noticed my expression "She'll understand, and you guys will work things out" confidence filled Jacob's voice. I turned to him and pounded my fist with his, cracking a slight smile.

When we got home, I went to my piano as Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob went into the den, playing some kind of video game. My mom seemed worried as she saw how depressed I looked. I waved my hand at her, telling her not to ask. I then sat at my piano as a strange inspiration ran through me.

My fingers drifted along to piano as Bella's lullaby came back to me. The ending...it played in my head and came out on the piano, flowing perfectly.

I found it ironic, how I could be playing such a melody when I felt lost with out Bella. But I did it, somehow. The music just flowed, played perfectly. The outside world was lost to me right now, it was like I was in my own world.

"Edward, this is definitely the most beautiful peace you have ever written" my mother suddenly said and I stopped playing. "Thanks...I just started playing..." I shrugged, letting my fingers slip from the keys.

"Isn't this the one you wrote for Bella?" she asked gently, its not like I'd told her Bella hated me because Tanya had lip tackled me. So her question was inoccent enough..

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll ever hear it" I didn't give my mother time to ask why, because I went up my room as quickly as I could.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella! please open the door!" that was Alice. Looks like my mom had envited the whole troop in. "Go away!" I wailed, stuffing my head back in my pillow. I'd turned the radio off, to depressed. Then, I heard a crackling. Well, not exactly a crackling, but it sounded like someone was...picking a lock?

My head snapped up as Rensemee pushed open the door. "You know, Charlie would consider that a felony" Rose acknowledged before my three friends bounded onto my bed, making me sit up. I sighed and looked at my mother "Can I just talk to them, please?" I just didn't want to talk to my mom about this. She'd probably tell my dad and he'd try to arrest Edward.

My mom nodded sympathetically and closed the door.

"Look, whatever you guys have to say. It won't work" I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest. "But Bella! It really wasn't what it looked like!" Alice shook my arm, practically bouncing on my bed. "How could it not be? Tanya and Edward were pressed up against each other liek something out of a romance movie!" I grabbed my pillow and began sobbing again.

"Bella! Tanya kissed _him_! Edward didn't move from shock!" Renesmee squealed, like I wasn't right next to her. I lifted my head, my eyes widening. Had that really happened? could they really be telling the truth..

"And if that isn't enough. Tanya had tried to put the moves on him again after you sped off, but Edward yelled at her, calling her a mental lunatic!" Rose laughed, gripping my other arm. "You see, Bella? Edward still wants to be with you! he doesn't care about Tanya" Alice exclaimed. They were all clearly trying to make me get this through my head.

Then, it all seemed to click.

I'd made a fool out of myself by not listening to what Edward had to say. "Oh! I am such a moron!" I hid my face in my hands, feeling like an idiot. "No you're not, we all would've done the same thing" Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Now, how about we go back to my house, and save your relationship?" Rensemee laughed and climbed off my bed. We all followed and headed down stairs. "Mom, we're going to Renesmee's!" I shouted into the living room.

Suddenly, a crash went through the window and we all screamed, covering our faces. "Girls, are you ok?" my mom came rushing in the hallway, but stopped at the shattered glass.

I looked down at my feet to see a rock...with a piece of paper tied to it. I picked the rock up and untied the paper. I gasped and read outloud:

_Edward's Mine._

_Stay Away._

_Or I'll Kill You._

**Another cliffy, I keep doing that lately, don't I? well, sorry! review for more!**


	12. Renesmee Saves The Day

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: Cliffies. Cliffies. Cliffies. I'm horrible aren't I? Well, you people still come back so ha! You guys have probably guessed who threw the rock. Psycho, I know. Well, here we go! And remember, I'll be updating _Precious Gifts _next.**

12

Renesmee saves the day

(Bella's POV)

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I really need to be more rational about things next time. I probably lost my chance with Edward because I didn't give him a chance to explain. Its obvious Tanya's psycho and would do anything to get Edward.

Unfortunately, dad said there was no hard evidence to where he could arrest Tanya.

Life is cruel that way.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I looked up to see Renesemee running towards me. I was sitting at our usual meeting place with Alice and Rose. Not far behind Renesmee were the guys. Including Edward.

"What? What? What?" I asked teasingly in response to her hyper tone. Renesmee gave me a mocking glare "Very funny" she huffed. Jacob came up beside her and kissed the top of her head in a way of comfort.

Rose and Alice instantly got up to kiss Emmett and Jasper. I saw Edward standing a little off to the side with his eyes on the ground. I bit my lip, but got up and walked over to him.

"Hey" I said softly, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. He looked at me, his emerald eyes shining with shock "Hi" he greeted, shock in his voice as well.

"Can...we talk for a minute?" I asked timidly, biting my lower lip. Edward merely nodded, letting me lead him to the forest line near the school. We stopped and I turned to face him.

"I'm really sorry--" we ended up saying at the same time. Then there was that nervous laughter that always followed. "Wait, why are _you _sorry?" I was the one who had acted like an over sensitive drama queen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my 'relationship'with Tanya back in Chicago. I'd had no idea she'd come back to haunt me" Edward's smile was a cross between bitter and apologetic.

"That's nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't trust you like I should have and let my insecurity get to me. I was irrational and stupid and--" Edward broke of my words by kissing me soundly. My world was swept away and there was only him. I fisted my hands in his bronze hair, I'd missed being close to him and it hadn't really been twenty-four hours.

....Could I have been falling in love with him?

Edward pulled away gently because we both needed the air. "Oh, here" Edward suddenly said, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. It was my ring and necklace. "Jasper had picked them up when I'd been standing the parking lot screaming for you to come back" Edward chuckled slightly, leaning down ot press his forehead to mine.

I instantly put my ring back on and Edward helped me with my necklace. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Edward's arms we wrapped around my waist as he responded to my kiss. I love that he kissed me back, I loved everything he did.

There was a flash and we broke apart, for a moment I'dthought it had been lightning. No, it was just our friends who had snuck closer and Jake decided to take a picture.

"Jacob, you and your damn camera" Edward muttered, wrapping an arm around my waist. Jacob cackled and shrugged. "Renesmee, your boyfriend is mental" I joked as we head back towards school. Without skipping a beat Rose remarked "Just like Tanya Denali" that got everyone laughing and Jacob shuddered at the comparison.

The weird thing was, no one had seen Tanya at all that morning. Apparently, she hadn't been in any of her classes. Of course, she showed up at lunch. We all sat at our usual table when Alice spotted the blonde troll.

"Looks like Tanya's being chatted up by Newton" Alice rolled her eyes in disgust. "I thought him and Jessica had gotten back together?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"They did, look at Jessica's face" Rose pointed with her chin to their table. We all glanced for a moment to see the jealous look in Jessica's eyes, even with her hand placed over Mike's, he seemed to forget she was his girlfriend.

We all turned back around "Mike just likes fresh meat" I muttered and leaned into Edward as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Maybe Edward will get lucky and Tanya will become mentally obsessed with Mike" Renesmee suggested with a giggle. "We can only hope" Jasper sighed dramatically.

Rose (who'd been sitting in Emmett's lap) suddenly called Angela Webber over as she and Ben were about to head over to their own table. Angela let Ben go ahead and walked up with a tray of food in her hands.

"What's up?" Angela asked kindly, she was one of those few people in the world who wasn't selfish about anything. Who gave before ever recieving. "Angela, you work in the office, right?" Rose asked in a conspirital tone. Angela nodded, looking slightly confused. "Can you get Tanya Denali's file for us?" at Rose's wrods, we all looked at her like she insane.

"Um...er...I don't think I can...I mean, that'd be stealing..." Angela looked like a fly caught in a spider's web. I felt sorry for her. "Please. We really need it, I swear I'll owe you big time" Rose persisted. Angela looked hesitant a moment before nodding "Meet me after school in the office and I'll have it for you" just as she said those words, Mr. Banner came up.

"Miss Webber, if you are not sitting with themyou need to move along" Mr. Banner ordered. Poor Angela went scurrying off to her table. Mr. Banner turned to Rose and Emmett "Miss Hale, is there a lack of chairs I should be aware of?" Mr. Banner asked pointedly.

"Huh? Oh! sorry Mr. Banner" Rose murmured, got out of Emmett's lap and sat back in her chair. Mr. Banner then glanced at Edward and myself "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, I believe we have a no PDA rule in this school" Edward removed his arm as Mr. Banner spoke.

We all waited until Mr. Banner left the cafeteria and we heard Emmett mutter "Prude." We all laughed quietly and I noticed Jacob high five Emmett. If Tanya stayed away from Edward, life would be perfect.

-  
****

**_After School....._**

Ugh! Late! late! late! the others were going to kill me for being late to the office ot get Tanya's file. There was a short cut through the band room so I could just go through there.

I hurried down the hall with my book bag slungo ver my shoulder. Of course I tripped a couple of times, but I got up and kept moving. I opened one of the large double doors through the band room and ran across the large room. I pushed by chairs and instruments, trying not to knock anything over.

I ran for the large window and wrenched it open, thankful this was the first story. That's when I heard the large slam of a door shutting and then a loud "click" of the door locking.

I froze and slowly turned around, my heart started pounding. "Hello?" I called out, turning around slowly. "Hello, Bella" Tanya. Irecognized that horror movie-chilling voice anywhere.

I saw Tanya come out of the shadows, the daylight shining on her face. Her hands were behind her back. I skittered backwards, away from her.

"Now. I may be wrong...but I believe I told you to stay away from _my _Edward" Tanya spat, still moving towards me. "I knew it was you" I

exclaimed, trying to think of a way to grab my cell from my bag and call one of my friends for help. "Yep. To bad you won't be able to tell your daddy" Tanya suddenly ran at me, and I saw the glint of a knife.

I slung my back pack off and raised it as cover just as Tanya brought her knife down towards me. We twisted and turned as she tried to pull the back pack away with her knife still driven in it.

With all my strength I shoved my pack at her and managed to send her stumbling backwards. I turned to run and of course, tripped. Tanya was hovering over me in a second, this time with a gun aimed at me!

I kicked upward, hitting her hand and causing her to drop the gun. I ran down to the other end of the room before tripping again. "Hold still!" Tanya screeched. I looked to see she was standing by the open window, her gun aimed at me again. I was dead.

Tanya pulled the trigger, but there was a click. Thegun was jammed! It must of happened when I kicked the gun. Before she could fix it, something small and round came flying through the window and hit her in the head. Tanya fell to the ground and the gun skittered away from her.

In the next second Renesmee was jumping through the window and on top of Tanya. Renesmee knocked Tanya out cold by slamming her fist across the side of Tanya's head. I looked to see a baseball rolling on the floor.

Renesmee had always had good aim.

The band doors burst open, practically ripped off their hinges, with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob running through them. Of course those boys wouldn't let locked doors hold them back. Rose and Alice came running in behind them, I notcied a manilla folder tucked under Rose's arm.

"Bella!" I saw Edward run to me and squat down beside me. His arms were around me in a second, holding me close. "Are you alright? did she hurt you?" I smiled at Edward fussing over me, but I would've done the same to him. I kissed his jaw and put my hand on the nape of his neck to get him to look me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. see?" I smiled at him to ease his worry. Edward nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. Rose came over and squatted down on my other side "You ok, Bella?" I nodded and they both helped me up.

I saw Alice bounding over while the guys and Renesmee dealt with Tanya. I could hear police sirens getting close. "Bella. We got Tanya's file, you won't believe the crap she pulled" Alice snorted and nudged Rose to continue explaining.

"Right, well. Turns out after Edward left Chicago, Tanya started doing every reckless thing in school that was possible. _Then _she fools her parents into thinking Mr. Cullen agreed to let her finish school here. Her folks never even questioned her!" Rose rolled her eyes and I knew she considered it bull crap for Tanya's parents to do that.

"So she's been living all by herself somewhere?" I didn't think Forks even had motels. "Apparently" Alice shrugged just as the police pulled up. "Well, this gives your dad hard evidence" Edward sighed and kept an arm around my shoulders.

We told my dad everything. Arestraining oder was being put out against Tanya to come near any of us, and she could go to jail for attempted murder. Also, she'd be on the first plane back to Chicago.

When my dad brought Rose and I home, my mom fussed over us and was nearly crying because she had been so scared for me. I'd reassured her a million times and told her Edward and I were back together. We three ended up talknig about that for a while, while poor Charlie watched the game.

Rose went to her bedroom to talk to Emmett on her cell and my mom sat by Charlie as he watched the game. I noticed Charlie put his arm around her. After so many years, they were still in love. I wanted that one day.

I went up to my room and called Edward on the land line. He picked up on the first ring and we spoke for hours. He told me he couldn't wait till tomorrow (Friday) so we could all have our regular "study group."

At one point I had got to tired to talk anymore and Edward demanded I get some sleep. We told each other good night and I hung up. I drifted to sleep with dreams of Edward.  
****

**_Friday at the Cullens_**

"And we are clear" Emmett said as he watched Carlisle and Esme drive off. We all got into our usual pairings and cuddled up. This time we were watching _Titanic_. "Chic flick" Jacob had muttered, but he'd stopped objecting when he figured out he'd get to have Renesmee in his lap.

I was in tears when the movie was over. The again, so were Alice, Rose, and Renesmee. Edward suddenly spoke up "Hey, can you guys give us some privacy? I need Bella to hear something" The others instantly went off to other parts of the house, there wasn't even a wise crack from Emmett.

I'd been sitting in Edward lap, but I was surprised when he picked me up and carried me to the piano like I was a baby. Edward set me down and had me take a seat on the piano bench. He sat by me and gave me a serene smile.

"I wrote thise a while back...I finally finished it a few days ago" Edward's fingers began to drift over the keys, bringing a gorgeous tune. "It's a lullaby, _your _lullaby" Edward said solemly and continued playing.

I listened, a slow smile spreading across my face. He'd written this for me, he was too perfect. The music was beautiful, It was hard to believe I inspired it. Edward was such an artist. He was so good it made me want to cry.

Infact, there were tears beading in my eyes buy the time he was finished playing the song. He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed my tears away and I had to smile at him.

His lips were an inch away from mine. He looked me right in the eyes as he spoke "I love you, Isabella Swan" I didn't hesitate "I love you, too, Edward Cullen."

He kissed me with a passion that could set the house on fire.

I don't think I would've noticed.

**Ha! I bet you guys didn't think I was gonna draw it out that long. Well I did! Ney, I have a goal I want to reach. I want to be up to 200 reviews by the time I'm finished with this story. Do you guys love me enough for that? How about this; If I get to 200 reviews I promise ot write a sequel to _A Sparkling Star_. Sound good? good. Now review! please?**

**Go Twilighters!**


	13. Party Part One

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: Okay. Sorry I haven't written in 2 months! I feel ashamed of myself. I feel like I should be slapped! My only excuse is that I started a freshmen in highschool this year. Also, I recently came down sick and am just now getting over it. Also, I have to thank the reviewer named laurareynolds15. Thanks for the loving (and sometimes funny) reviews you've been consistent with throughtout the story so far. Plus, Bella's, Alice's, Rose's, and Renesmee's outfits will be linked on my profile.**

13

Party Part One

(Bella's POV)

"Gah! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Alice screeched, jumping up and down like she'd put her bare feet on hot sand. Emmett laughed so hard with his arms holding his ribs. Emmett had thrown a snowball at our favorite pixie. Probably not the best idea. "Renesmee! Get. Him." Alice ordered, working frantically to get the snow out of her hair.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared of my little cousin!" Emmett mocked, rolling his eyes. A split second later, Renesmee jumped on Emmett's back so hard he face planted into the snow. Everyone burst out laughing. Edward laughed so hard he actually fell off the bench table and into the snow. And he just kept on laughing.

"Gotta remember Emmett, she knocked out a mental case with a baseball" Jasper said between laughs. Emmett mumbled something into the snow before Renesmee jumped off him. "Thank you, thank you, no applause, no applause" Renesmee said, bowing.

Emmett lifted him self up and made the sound equivalent to a horse snorting.. "Rose! this is not being a supportive girlfriend" Emmett whined as he saw Rose laughing at him. Rose still snickered lightly. "Alright, Em. perfect ten on the face plant" Rose raised her hands and clapped, we all went back to laughing. We were all going to need surgery before this day was over.

"Oh, that's it" Emmett growled before jumping up, going over to Rose, and picking her up caveman style. Rose squealed as Emmett walked towards the stairs, still carrying her. "Emmett, let me go! You big gorilla! I can't believe your do--ooh, nice backside" Rose stopped struggling and stared at Emmett's "backside."

Leave it to Rose to stop her screeching to admire her boyfriend's diererre.

"Okay, moving on from that subject" Edward stated as he got up from his position in the snow. "When's the last time we all did something fun?" Renesmee asked as she sat by Jake. "I think it was when we had that barbeque" Jasper pointed out.

"Well, its as cold as a freezer here, so I don't think a barbeque is going to suffice" Alice crossed her arms and nodded as she spoke. "...What about a party?" I suggested randomly. Yes, it was strange coming from little miss anti-social. "Le gasp! Bella Swan suggested a party!" Renesmee joked dramatically.

I leaned over and flicked her in the head which got an "ow!" out of her. "A party sounds great, but it can't be at my house" Alice's parents could be strict. "My house is to damn small" Jake snorted, frowning a bit. "So its either Bella's or ours" Edward said, wrapping his arm around me.  
Something in my brain clicked "My folks are going out of town over the weekend. My mom would probably be cool with it and could convince my dad if he had any objections" I shrugged, actually okay with the party idea.

"Awesome, so Bella's it is, hopefully" the bell rang after Jasper finished speaking. We all jumped up and headed off in the directions of our classess.

**_Later at The Swan House...._**

"We're home!" Rose shouted as soon as we were through the door. My mom was in the kitchen, putting groceries away, letting us know she'd just gotten home herself.

"Hi girls!" she called absently. Rose and I went to help her put away the rest of the groceries. "Hey, mom. We've got to ask you something" I blurted out when everything was put away. "What?" she asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"We want to have a party this Friday night while you and Charlie are out of town" Rose stated, leaning against the counter. My mom's eyebrows furrowed and her lips puckered thoughtfully.

She made a nervous sound in the back of her throat before biting her lip "I don't know...you girls haven't ever had a party unsupervised" my mom's lips were now pressed together in a tight line.

"Come on, mom. I'm almost an adult and Rose tehnically _is _an adult. We'll behave" I promised, clasping my hands together in the praying sign. My mother sighed in defeat before smiling at us "Alright, fine! I'll convince Charlie when he gets home" my mother flapped her hands for us to leave the kitchen.

Rose and I giggled and went down to her room. As we descended down the stairs my cell phone rang.

_You said it again, My heart's in motion_  
_Every word feels like a shooting star_  
_I'm at the edge of my emotions_  
_Watchin' the shadows burning in the dark_

I opened my cell phone "Hey, Edward. I was just about to call you" I told him as I turned my back to Rose. "Renesmee got impatient, she wanted me to call and see what the answer was" of course Renesmee would do that. I wouldn't put it past her. "The answer is a yes from my mom; she's going to work on my dad" I told him.

"Cool, I'll tell the others. Oh, and from what Alice told me in third period today, if there's a party, there will be shopping" Edward chuckled as I he heard me groan in protest through the phone.

"I'll call the pixie next to get the torture over with, then" I grumbled. "Alright, I'll call you later tonight" Edward promised "...And, I love you" he added and I blushed. Good thing my back was turned to Rose. "Love you, too" I whispered, hoping Rose's sonar hearing wouldn't pick up.

With that, I hung up and turned to Rose who raised her eyebrow at me in question. "Did I hear the L word come out of your mouth?" Rose leaned back on her bed, daring me to lie. "No" I sighed and sat down in one of Rose's seventies fuzzy chairs. She was into the retro look for her room.

"Wait, before we go into the "is this serious" questions, can we please talk about the party?" that peaked Rose's interest. She loved talking party planning. It was good since I didn't really want to talk to her about how I felt about Edward. Atleast not yet anyway.

"Call Ali and Ren. now!" Rose demanded as I pulled out my cell again. I don't know how she ever got away with calling Alice "Ali." But I guess nick names were just Rose's thing. I called Alice "You've got the fashion pixie" she greeted. "Hey Alice, hold on, let me three way with Renesmee" I told her before calling up our favorite redhead.

"Yola!" Renemsee called out. I sat by Rose and we shared a look "Yola?" we asked in unision. "Yep. Its the word 'Yo' and the word 'hola' combined" Renesmee informed us. "Wow..." Alice crooned saracstically. "Oh shush, pixie" Renesmee grumbled. "So, is the party ago?" Alice demanded.

"Yes indeed, which means you get to take us shopping, Ali" Rose told her and we heard her squeal. "Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Oh, Renesmee and I should totally sleep over on Thursday! That way we can spend even more time preparing" by the sound of her voice, if we said no; it'd break her heart.

I sighed "Fine."

**_-_**  
I loved my friends, but when I went shopping with them, I couldn't spend anytime with Edward. Well, Rose and Alice had passed out invitations to the people we wanted to come. Even most of our La Push Friends were coming. Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, and Kim wouldn't be able to come though.  
Stupid young adults.

"As the hostesses, we need to look awesome" Alice declared. "I still don't see why we need to buy new things for _every _occasion" Renesmee sniffed. Thank God I had Renesmee as a friend. She didn't complain as much as I did, but being the athlete she was, style was not her favorite thing.

"Ah, silly Renesmee. You'll learn" Rose promised while patting her head. Incase you're wondering why Alice could afford to shop till she dropped. Her dad was a surgeon at the hospital and her mom worked with Esme in retail and renovations.  
Well, of course with Rose and Alice's skills, we found outfits in no time.

For me, I was going to wear a denim vest, an off the the shoulder black long sleeved shirt, low slung jeans, and grey ballet flats. Everything was actually comfortable so, yay.

Alice was going to wear a red V neck sweater, a red leather skirt that had a zipper crossing diagnally over the front of it, jean tights, and black high heels. I had no idea how she was going to walk in those all night.

Rose was going to wear a silver shrug jacket, teal bandeau top, flared blue jeans, and black stilettos. It was very her. As for sophomore Renesmee; she was going to wear a black volume sleeve crop top, capris, and these crazy cool white lace up shoes called sneaker heels. It was just the type of thing she could pull off.

"The party is going to be so, so perfect!" Alice squealed.

At least that's what we thought until we got back to my house.

**_At The Swan House..._**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The four of us shouted at my dad in unision. My dad had done some clueless things in his life, but this took the cake. "Mike Newton?! Really, dad? There was a reason we didn't invite him" I knew I should've told him about Mike harassing me. If I told him now, he'd take it as an excuse to keep Mike away from the party.

"Mike's a good kid. He'll help you girls make sure the party doesn't get out of hand" my dad declared and I wanted to sneer in protest. "Yeah, when he's not trying to cop a feel on Bella's ass" Rose grunted and crossed her arms. "What was that, Rosalie?" Charlie raised an eybrow.

"The Cullen boys are going to be here! They're all responsible and would help us keep the party under control" Rose glared, obviously annoyed. "The Cullens are dating three of you, I want someone there who you won't be falling over" Charlie stopped us before we could protest "That's final" Charlie headed into the kitchen.

I gave my mom a pleading look but she just shrugged apologetically and followed my dad. "This party is going to suck!" Alice whined, drawing out the word 'suck.' "You said it" Renesmee grumbled as we all treked in the living room.

It was strange. Earlier today we had all thought this was going to be the best party ever. Now it was going to blow because my dad had gone and invited Newton.

-

"Its just not fair" I grumbled to Edward on Friday. "We won't let Mike ruin the party; it'll still be fun" Edward promised, wrapping his arm around me. "And if he lays a hand on you, we'll help Edward beat the hell out him" Jake vowed, doing a fist pound with Emmett as he spoke. I smiled "Thanks guys" I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek.

Speak of the dirty devil...

"Hey Bella" Mike greeted casually as he and some of his football lackies came striding up. "Hope you don't mind, but Tyler and Felixwill be coming along with me to your party tonight" Mike taunted. I felt Edward tense but gripped his hand to keep him at bay. "They weren't invited. And you weren't suppose to be either, Newton" I glared at him.

"Well, your dad said it was cool anyway, so you're out of luck" I curled my hand into a fist, contemplating just letting Edward kill the dirty rat. That's when Renesmee stepped up. She was much shorter than Mike but had Rose and Alice backing her. Now that was a scary combination.

"Look, king moron. If you even think of touching Bella tonight you won't have to worry about my cousins, or Jacob, or our friends at La Push. Trust me, Rose, Alice, and I would knock you into next week before they got the chance" my little bronze hair friend could be worse than Rose if you provoked her.

"And what would you do? You're just a little sophomore!" Felix laughed condescendingly. The jock heads laughed but the rest of us stepped back as Renesmee fumed. You see, for me and my gal pals, there are three things that set us off the most that you never want to do. Here were Renesmee's:

Never mess with her sports trophies.

Never pick on her friends.

And _NEVER _underestimate her by her age.

Needless to say, Felix had crossed a line.

Renesmee's knee came up and slammed into Felix'sgroin. He doubled over on his knees and cupped himself, howling in pain. All that was coming out of his mouth were cuss words.

"Now would be the time to run" Jasper advised and we all did exactly that. Straight up the school stairs and into a large crowd. I wondered if Felix would still be able to have kids?

And we laughed about that all through lunch.

-

"You think the jocks will still come to the party after what Renesmee did to Felix?" Alice asked as she smoothed her skirt out. I shrugged, I didn't really care. We were all ready, I had even suffered the makeup torture, luckily my fashionista friends didn't go over board. Well, here goes nothing.

We walked down stairs as my folks were leaving. "You all be good" my mom said as she kissed my cheek and then Rose's. "We'll be fine. Mrs. Swan" Renesmee promised. "Stay out of trouble" Charlie told us, it was his way of saying "I love you."

We waved and called out goodbyes as they hopped in my mom's Toyota and drove off. Quickly enough, Edward and his brothers were pulling up in the volvo. Only the three of them could make button down shirts and jeans for a party look hot. We waited for them on the porch.

"Hey Rose, you're going to have to wear that again for me sometime" Emmett called out as his eyes roamed over Rose. Rose being Rose just scoffed and strutted back inside "Maybe if you're good" she responded. Emmett followed her inside like a kid on Christmas morning. Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice as they went inside.

Renesmee skipped inside, pulling out her cell phone to tell Jake to get his butt over here. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. He chuckled when we broke apart. "I wish you would say hello to me that way every day" Edward confessed, kissing my nose. I lead him inside where the sound system was being hooked up.

It wasn't long before we heard howling. That would be Jake and the pack. They acted like dogs enough for us to call them that. But they didn't seem to mind.

Jacob was in his Rabbit (yes its a car) with Quil and Claire packed in there. Embry was driving a pick up with Leah and Seth riding in the bed of the truck. "About time!" Edward shouted to them teasingly. "Bite me!" was Jacob's reply as everyone climbed out of their cars.

"Sorry, Bella's more my type" Edward chuckled and actually leaned down and bit my neck lightly. I squealed, blushed, then ran into the house laughing. Renesmee passed me on my way into the living room and I heard her squeal Jake's name.

I rubbed the spot where Edward had bitten me as everyone else came in laughing. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head in apology.

-

The party got going pretty quickly. Everyone who had been invited had shown up. And that turned out to be alot. Then of course, there was Mike and his flunkies. Mike had brought Jessica and Lauren, even though they definitely hadn't been on the guest list. It worked out okay though since those two spent the night chatting three jock head up.

It wasn't till about eleven P.M. I noticed a majority of the guests had been acting funny. Even Emmett, Quil, and Jacob started acting weird. They actually looked...

"I think there's something wrong with the soda" I told Edward as I gestured around to our guests. "Lets go check it out" Edward took my arm and we made our way through the kitchen. I saw some kids heading up the stairs, but luckily the doors were locked except for the bathroom.

I scooped a cup into one of the crystal bowls that held the Cola and sniffed it. I did that with the Pepsi then the Sprite. "Someone spiked the drinks" I told Edward.

"And I bet I know who did just that" Edward hissed. I followed him as we stormed off to find Mike Newton.

**Well, was it worth the wait?! review people! review! reviews give me the inspiration to write. so again, REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 14. please and thank you. Also, I know it seems like Rose and Bella are closer than Bella and Alice are, but I think its just because they're living in the same house right now. I'l try to put in more Bella-Alice friendship time. And I'll also try ot get back into the Edward/Bella time.**

**Love y'all!**


	14. Party Part Two

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: Whoo! we're back. Thank you to all of you that reviewed and put me on there favorites. It makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. Well, as you all remember; we left the last chapter with a problem at the party. By the way, The song that was Bella's ring tone was Terrifed by Kara DioGaurdi. I really hope all my reviewers will still stick with me even though I've been slacking. I shall begin with a short flash back and then we are moving on.**

14

Party Part Two

(Edward's POV)

Bella scooped a cup up into one of the crystal bowls that held the Cola and sniffed it. She did that with the Pepsi then the Sprite. "Someone spiked the drinks" Bella told me.

"And I bet I know who did just that" I hissed. Bella followed me as we stormed off to find Mike Newton....

There that vile little pest sat, with Jessica straddling him. Felix sat next to him with Lauren humping him. He was drunk off his ass as well. And then Tyler was there was well, necking with some fake redhead.

Mike seemed buzzed and had a cup in his hand.

"You're out of here" I told Mike over the music. He looked at me and had the nerve to laugh. The cavemen laughed as well. "I'm the chaperone here. As Bella's halfwit of a dad says" Mike laughed. I saw Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Quil, and Rose crowd around Bella and I as back up. Alice and Renesmee weren't to far back with Seth and Claire either.

Emmett, Quil, and Jacob seemed to have sobered up real quick. Rose, Renesmee, and Claire probably caught on like Bella had. What Bella did surprised me.

She shoved Jessica aside and slapped Mike right across the face. The music cut off and everyone one was staring at us now. "You, your friends, and your trampy little play things get out of my house now! Because guess what? My dad is going to believe me over you anyday. Unless you leave right now; I will tell my father you brought beer into his house!"

That scared the moron group. Mike, Felix, and Tyler got up while their tramps got ready to follow. Rose grabbed Jessica's arm "By the way. Since you never seem to get a clue when you're sober. You should know Mike has been screwing Lauren for the past month" Jessica gaped and ran out the front, screaming curses at Mike.

Lauren ran after Felix, fumbling to try and explain things to him. Tyler and his play thing walked out, unaffected. "Alright everyone, party over!" Bella shouted. After seeing her display, no one wanted to argue. Everyone expect our friends and Seth, Quil, and Claire stayed. "Hey, wheres Leah and Embry?" Seth questioned.

We split up to search the house, Bella and I headed upstairs and stopped at what we saw. "Wow. looks like they had a little to much 'soda'" Bella giggled as we saw the display of Embry and Leah making out.

At hearing her voice, the two broke apart. Leah's eyes widened before dropping her head. "Uh...hiya" Embry muttered to us, scratching the back of his head. "Hi" I chuckled, watching Leah blush. "Don't mention this to the others?" Leah asked, embarrassed. "No problem" Bella whispered.

"Find them?!" Emmett boomed from down stairs. The two stood up and did their best to not look....well, like they had been making out. "Yeah, Leah was in the bathroom throwing up, Embry was helping her out" I lied nonchalantly as we sauntered into the living room. Leah and Embry confirmed it quickly, making Rose and Alice suspicious.

"No big deal, I think we should get home before all our folks go insane. Its pushing midnight" Claire said while looking at her watch. "Good idea" Quil wrapped an arm around her. Jacob wasn't quite ready to part from Renesmee, so he made that goodbye kiss last. He was lucky Renesmee liked him so much or else Emmett might of gotten cousin-protective. Hell, jasper and I might've as well.

Bella looked at me longingly and sighed before walking over to me. "I wish the party hadn't been cut short" she murmured as I pulled her into my arms. "There's always another time" I promised her and kissed her lips lightly, lovingly.

"Edward! Hurry it up!" Jasper called from my car. I sighed and jogged to the volvo as Jacob and the rest of the La Push kids drove off. Renesmee and Alice were sleeping over, sort of a girls' night in again. I got in the driver's seat and pulled out as Bella and the others went inside. I drove down the road and was just about to make a turn when I stopped the car.

I just wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"Edward, what the hell?" Emmett asked from the back seat. I tossed the keys to Jasper and shook my head "I've got to do something, keep your cells on and I'll call when I'm ready to come home" I told them. Jasper and Emmett traded looks before both of them smiled. "You really like her, don't you?" Jasper asked with a slight smile.

"You could say that" I grinned and got out of the car. I began jogging back down the road as Jasper and Emmett drove off. What was it about Bella? I was in love with her, that I knew. I'd admitted that much to her. She told me she loved me too. So what did this mean for us? How far would our relationship go?

I found myself in her driveway. I climbed up the tree to her room, even though the only light on was the living room. I got a flashback of Bella closing the window on me the first time I tried this. Hopefully it wouldn't be a repeat.

I sat on that same branch and reached out to the window. It opened up easily. I shifted my weight carefully and climbed into her room. I paused where I stood. Wait...what if she thinks I'm stalking her? Damn, too late to change things now. I walked quietly over to her radio and checked to see what CD was inside. I smiled at seeing a LifeHouse CD.

I happened to have the same one myself, so I knew exactly what track to play. I set the volume just loud enough so she may hear it and pressed play. Then, I stood against the wall behind her door to wait.

(Bella's POV)

"Do you hear that?" Alice asked as she did Renesmee's nails. We all listened carefully and heard faint music. "Maybe a couple didn't know the party was over?" Rose suggested as I realized the music was coming from my room. "Not in my room" I muttered as I got off the couch, ran to the stairs and climbed them. I tripped once, before swinging the door open into my room.

No one was there. But _You And Me_ by LifeHouse was playing quietly. I heard my door shut gently, causing me to turn around. Edward stood there, still in his clothes from the party. Then again, so was I. "How'd you get in here?" I whispered, a slight smile on my face. "I wanted to see you, I'm also hoping you don't think I'm stalkerish" Edward smiled, half nervous that I _would_ find him stalkerish.

"I'm...flattered, actually" I gave him a reassuring smile. Edward smiled back and went over to my radio, he restarted the song and held out his hand for me. "Honestly, are you hoping I step on your feet at one point?" I teased him as I referred to my lack of dancing skills. I took Edward's hand anyway and we danced in a slow circle. "You're not as bad as you think, Bella. And you're dancing skills haven't sent you to my dad's office once" Edward chortled as he held me close.

I rested my head on his chest as he sang along with the song. When the bridge came, he leaned down in my ear and his perfect voice sung in my ear.

_"There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out;_

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_Everything she does is right."_

I smiled and looked up at his gorgeous green eyes. He kissed me passionately, which is what I wanted. I had wanted to kiss him all night, that goodbye kiss had been the closest thing. But this was perfect, this was heaven. "Sorry your party was ruined" Edward murmured as the song ended. I shrugged and kissed him again "I like this better" I told him with a giggle.

My phone suddenly began playing its ringtone for Alice.

_I'm Walking on Sunshine,_

_whoa!_

_I'm walking on Sunshine,_

_whoa!_

I opened my phone, wondering how lazy Alice could get. "Yesss?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "What's taking so long?" Alice asked a bit impatiently. "Well, since there's no point in keeping secrets from you, say hi to Edward" I held up the phone to him. "Hey Alice" Edward said casually. "WTF? You two really are obsessed with each other, aren't you?" Alice giggled. "Well, he can stay up there for a while. But I hear one thud or moan, I'll sick Rose on you" I could hear Rose shout "hey!" in an offended way.

I hung up and sat on my bed. Edward let the CD play and sat by me. He took my hand and ran his thumb over my ring. "I'm sorry" he stated suddenly. "About what?" I raised my free hand and touched his cheek. "About not telling you about Tanya. I should've told you about any relationships I had in Chicago. The thing was, I never really thought of Tanya as my girlfriend. She doesn't hold a candle to how I feel about you" I smiled at his words, knowing he was sincere.

"I appreciate you telling me this, but you really don't have to be sorry. You said it yourself you never thought of Tanya as your girlfriend, so you didn't think to tell me about her" I leaned in and gave him a small kiss. I felt Edward smile into that kiss, but kissed me back none the less. "I love you" he whispered to me passionately, "And I love you" I promised as we fell back on my bed gently.

The kiss was becoming more heated, more passionate. Edward pressed against me, his hands running up and down my sides, my fingers curled in his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me.

Then, I remembered Alice's words.

"Wait" I murmured against his lips reluctantly. Edward propped himself up on his elbows, gentle green eyes looking at me. "I'm sorry, it's too fast, I know that. And I love you more than enough to wait" Edward kissed my nose before resting his forehead against mine. "Thank you" I smiled happily, grateful he understood. "Bella... could I see some of your writing?" Edward suddenly asked.

The smile grew on my lips with a bit of blush. "Sure...but I don't think it's very good" I rolled over and reached under my bed. I pulled out a cardboard box and placed it onto the bed. Edward sat up with me as I opened the box to reveal a bunch of spiral notebooks along with compostion books. I handed him a black composition book which happened to be one of my better ones.

We sat there for a long while, Edward reading different stories and saying he loved all of them. His favorite one was one I wrote about a country girl who loved horses falling for one of the ranchers. He liked that there was alot of passion instead of drama.

At some point we both grew sleepy. We both forgot we had our cell phones on us and that my friends were down stairs. Sleep overtook us both and I fell asleep snuggled against Edward's chest with his arms wrapped around me.

**Alright, so this was more of a little party between Edward and Bella. I wanted more intimacy between them and to show the whole Tanya thing was past them both. Plus, I wanted to give you guys a break from the bad stuff for a bit. Please review to show me you still care!!**

**Twilighters rule!!**


	15. Harsh Life

**Love Like This**

**Disclaimer: I'm just like everyone else on FanFiction. Which means I don't own Twilight!**

**Note: HI! I'm not dead! Sorry to all of you for not updating forever and a day. I have been having so many computer problems and social problems I haven't had time to write this. School sucks that way. Plus I finished my first original novel this year^^ and I feel like I have improved as a writer since I started this. Anyway, I have been denying you all for too long, here is the next chapter! **

15

Harsh Life

(Rose's POV)

I'm not sure when we fell asleep. All I knew was Bella had never came back to the living room. So; Alice, Renesmee, and myself marched up stairs and into Bella's room. I half expected to find them in bed naked together. I found something even more surprising.

They were in bed together, alright.

But they were completely clothed.

I didn't know whether to call them pansies or congradulate them for behaving. Alice bounded over and began poking Bella to wake up, whispering slightly. Ren's method seemed to be more affective as she took a pillow from the bed, walked over to Edward's side and hit him over the head with it. Edward shot awake and groaned an "Ow." That made Bella stir awake and as she looked at us, her famous blush kicked in.

"Wow, Bells. You both are fully clothed and just slept next to each other; and you _still_ blush" I joked, leaning against the door way. "Oh, shush Rose" Bellla grumbled as she sat up and felt to see how messed up her hair was. Bed head wasn't fun, I walked over and picked up Edward's phone, ignoring his protests. "Wow, three calls from Jasper, three texts and a voicemail from Emmett. I think you are in big trouble, Mr. Cullen" I teased as I handed him his phone.

"Damn..." Edward sighed as he climbed out of Bella's bed, running a hand from his hair. "Come on, I'll drive both you and Ren home" I offered, considering I had the fastest car. "Thanks, better get home while I can" Edward grumbled, having the sense we all did. Grounded for two weeks.

We all walked down stairs and while I stood at the door Edward and Bella kissed goodbye and Bella apologized if she got him in trouble. Edward just chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. The three of us walked outside and to my red convertable. Ah, how I loved my baby. We hopped in and I drived to the Cullens, Edward looked at the clock on the radio and seemed to be wondering if his parents were up yet.

It was only 8:30, he may get lucky.

About half way Edward got a call from Jasper "Yeah, Jazz?" Edward sighed, sounding doomed. "I'm in Rose's car being driven home along with Renesmee and...you're kidding?" Edward perked up a little and I raised an eyebrow at Renesmee in the rear view mirror. She just shrugged. "Damn right I lucked out, thanks Jazz" Edward hung up his phone and has a grin on his face.

"What's up?" Renesmee asked from the back. "Folks were asleep by the time they got in last night, mom had a conference to go to and left a note on the fridge, dad ain't up yet" Edward laughed, putting his phone away. "Lucky, lucky boy" I shook my head at him. Honestly, does anything go wrong for him?

I pulled up to the driveway and Edward practically bolted into the house. "Thanks for the ride, Rose" Renesmee grinned and climbed out of the car with her bag. I was about to pull out when Emmett bounded out the door. "Rose! Rose! Rose!" he skidded to a stop outside my door as I rolled my door down "I take it you want something?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep, I need my favorite mechanic to look at my jeep" Emmett declared, giving me a puppy dog look. "What in it for me?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the wheel. "A date" Emmett grinned, his usual payment. I thought about it for a moment before turning the engine off. Emmett was bouncing up and down like a little kid, as I got out of my car and walked around to a trunk.

Dates with Emmett were actually really great. He always took me somewhere new and we spent the whole day and some of the night together. I really loved it so I was willing to fix up his car. It was going into April so the weather was getting colder and rainier. It almost looked like we were going to get hail. Either way I grabbed my mechanic clothes and toolbox out of my trunk.

Yes, I carried that around, never know when I needed to fix my car.

Emmett and I walked into the garage and I slipped on my grey mechanic jumpsuit with my name imprinted on it over my clothes. It was an epic birthday present from Alice that she had made by hand. I tied my hair back and put on a red badana. I opened the hood of Emmett's jeep and awed at the massive engine. One of the things I loved about Emmett was that he had great taste in cars.

I did a quick check over it and found the problem, the poor jeep. "Babe, you're going to need to replace a part or two, but I can work on it so you'll be able to drive to the places to get your parts and then I can install them" I assured him, glad Emmett's jeep had oversized tires and I could get under the vehicle easer. Emmett even pushed the skateboard we used for that reason my way.

About twenty minutes later I was greased up while Emmett's jeep was in tact again. I rolled out from under the massive machine and sat up while still on the skate board. I grimaced, not liking the grease monkey look on me. "Where did you get your ninja mechanic skills anyway?" Emmett asked, tilting his head at me with that childlike grin of his.

"My uncle. Daddy dearest was the business boy who had a heart attack if his shoes were scuffed" I snorted and thankfully Emmett knew not to press things on my parentals. I sometimes wondered f Ren had given him a list of dos and don'ts when it came to me. Hell, she probably had given everyone that list after becoming my friend.

"So, what time is our date?" I asked, hopping up. "I shall pick thy lady up at the hour of eleven AM, if it pleases her" Emmett grinned, faking a British accent as he pulled me close to him. I frowned, he knew I always felt awkward when I was dirty or greasy and he held me like this. But Emmett had always gently argued it didn't matter to him if I was covered in mud or squeaky clean. It was another reason I could fall in love with him.

_'Bad Rose' _I reprimanded to myself.I was not the type of person to fall in love. If I hadn't seen the relationships my friends have, along with my foster parents; I would've thought love didn't even exist. Emmett tore me from my thoughts as he gave me an eskimo kiss.

I broke out laughing when I saw the tip of his nose smudged with grease.

"Just pick me up on time" I smacked him on the arm lovingly and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Okay, wear jeans" Emmett explained as he helped me pack my stuff back up in my car and gave me another kiss before I drove home.

_**At The Swan House... **_

"What happened?" Bella and Alice asked as soon as I was inside and it took me a moment to figure out who meant want. "Edward managed to get off Scott free since the folks weren't up yet and had already fallen asleep last night by the time the boys got in. And Emmett asked me to fix his jeep" I explained for both of them, already heading for my room. "Ooh, that means you've got a date tonight! I call having imput!" Alice chirped as she skipped after me.

Bella passed on helping me as soon as she got a text with Edward's ringtone playing. I laughed a little at Bella's eagerness to talk to him again when he hadn't even been gone an hour. Then again, we all seemed to have that certain excitement about our boyfriends.

Alice flounced over to my oversized bean bag chair and waited. She loved the retro look to my room almost as much as I did. I would've had beads for my door if I didn't like my privacy. I peeled off the jumpsuit and fixed my stylish clothes that had stuck to me during the time of my mechanic work. "Any idea where Em's taking you?" Alice asked casually as I finally wiped the grease off my face with the rags I kept in my room for these reasons.

"Nope, he just told me to wear jeans" I huffed, Emmett only gave me one hint on what to wear when we were going out. "Probably planning an outdoor type of deal or maybe a coffee shop. Though even with the wether we've been having my gut is telling me outdoors" Alice placed her index finger to her chin in thought. Yeah, that would be like Emmett.

I took my bandana off and let my hair down and began sifting through my closet. "Then again, Emmett doesn't seem to think of much anything else when your around. Proves he's related to Edward and Jasper" Alice declared and I silently threw a T-shirt at her. "Ooh, don't forget to wear the earings!" Alice added, seeming proud of herself. "I never do, Ali" I grinned to her and found a decent outfit.

My hip huggers were recently bought and Emmett hadn't seen them yet. They shaped my legs and ass just how I liked them. I then found an olive green, tight fitting T-shirt, I hadn't gotten to wore yet thanks to the snow, but this with one of my leather jackets would be great. I picked the brown one and Alice seemed to be approving so far.

I stripped and tried on my new outfit and posed for Alice. "It's good, but..." Alice hopped up and walked over, piling my hair back up and nodding in approval. "Sit" she ordered just as she managed to kick my rolling chair for my vanity my way. I did as she asked and let her fix my hair into a high pony tail. My wavy bangs fell below my chin on the side of my face. Alice fixed that by grabbing two berrettes and clipping my bangs against the side of my head, letting the waves brush my forehead.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gave Alice a thumbs up before taking out my regular earrings and putting in the ones Emmett had given me for Valentine's day. "What time is he supposed to pick you up?" Alice asked as she checked the time on her phone. "Eleven" I explained to her and shock appeared on Alice's face. "Oi, that drive you had takes about twenty to thirty minutes and changing took about five. My guess is Emmett is already on his way" Alice predicted before putting her phone in her pocket.

The thing about Alice was when she guessed about things she normally was right; so I probably had just enough time to brush my teeth and pick some shoes to wear. I did just those things, picking out some nice suede boots to go with my outfit but would be easy to walk around in.

Alice and I started up the stairs just as the doorbell rang. I half expected to see Charlie sitting in the living room but then I remembered they were out of town again. Bella was walking down stairs to get the door just as I turned the hall to go for the door myself with Alice. Bella opened the door and her own clumsiness nearly caused it to slam against my nose, but I did a dead stop and Alice managed not to bump into me.

"Hey Emmett, Rose is right here" Bella grinned to him before stepping back and heading for the kitchen. I swerved around the door and smiled to Emmett. He wore ankle length cargo pants, a dark blue turtle neck, and a black leather jacket. "Hey, Babe" Emmett leaned in and kissed me on the cheek "Ready to go?" he asked casually waving to Alice as she skipped by. "Yep, be back later, Bells!" I shouted into the house before following Emmett outside.

**_In Town..._**

"I haven't been here in years" I awed as we climbed out of the car and gazed at the archway sign that said "_Forks Park_" The park in Forks was the most interesting thing in this little town. Kids came to play, people took their dogs, hotdogs and cotton candy stands could often be found. They even had horse carriage rides. Plus it was beautiful with a clean pond that often had ducks in them.

"Well, I came here a few weeks ago with my mom and for some reason I got the feeling you'd love it. I just wish the weather was nicer" Emmett said as he glared at the grey sky looming over us. "I'm sure we'll manage" I smiled and hooked my arm with his as we walked into the park. Even though it was cloudy and the beginning of April, parents still brought their kids to play on the playground area. Living in a town like this you couldn't let clouds stop you.

Emmett and I walked down the stony path arm and arm. I couldn't resist smiling and waving to the kids that ran near us. They waved back and I heard Emmett chuckle when a little boy said "Mommy, she's pretty." "You know, you really don't look like the type to like kids" Emmett stated, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" I asked casually, smirking at him. "You know, you're the pretty and popular girl in school who could have any guy. Most don't look at you and say: "wow she's going to have five kids when she gets older," no offense of course" Emmett grinned to me as he spoke the last word, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"None taken. I know that's how people think of me. But I don't really want people to know much about me if they're not in our small group of friends" I shrugged as we came up to a cotton candy stand. Emmett pulled out his wallet and bought me pink cotton candy while he got himelf blue. I smiled to himself in thanks and took my treat, beginning to eat as we walked again.

"You ever gonna tell me why that is, Rosie?" Emmett's tone was light, but I could tell he really wanted to know. It wasn't fair to him, we had been dating for nearly six months and I hadn't told him a thing about my parents. I guess I was afraid too; he'd be the first guy I'd dated that I'd ever told. "Yeah, just not right now" I smiled at him teasingly, giving him my usual answer. Emmett smiled back and ate the fluffy food.

I couldn't help but love him for not pushing me.

Ugh, there was that word again. Why did I keep thinking that? Rosalie Hale didn't fall in love, it went against my reputation and my own personal code. Never fall in love to never get hurt. It was pretty simple, but Emmett seemed to be pushing past that wall without even trying. I grimaced in my food before stuffing my face with it. Distractions are always good.

I had been too distracted in my own thoughts to realize Emmett had lead us to the carriages. "You didn't..." I stared at him with disbelief before smiling. "I did" Emmett gestured for me to get in the carriage and I did so, nodding to the coachman. Once we were in Emmett put his arm around me as the coachman took us off. The carriage was headed to the wooded path that was wide and showed some beauty of Forks.

(Emmett's POV)

It was nearing the end of the day and I was walking down the park's boardwalk with Rose. We were munching on corndogs and the clouds above us were pink from the setting sun. It hadn't rained on us, yet. "You never cease to amaze me, Em" Rose sighed, her head on my arm. "You say that every date" I teased, picking off the bread of my corn dog with my teeth. "You know Ren calls corndogs fried dildos" Rose suddenly stated, making me pause in my assul on my food.

"Well, there's something perverted just about everything" I shrugged as we stopped for a moment to toss the food in the trash. I led her down to the small shore of the man made ponds and we both sat in the sand, laughing in our little run. It was getting darker and even with the sunset in view now, I could see Rose was a bit chilly.

I took off my leather jacket and threw it over her as a gentleman would. She smiled at me in thanks and snuggled into it. I may laugh and goof off with the others, but I dd have my sweet side when it came to Rose. It was gettng to the point where I'd do anything for her; I was definitely falling for her.

"Hey Emmett?" Rose said my name quietly; she had something on her mind. "Yeah, Rose?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders lightly as I stared at the light reflecting off the pond. "You obviously know I was adopted by the Swans; but it didn't happen when I was a baby. My parents abandoned me when I was fourteen. They were pretty busy a lot; dad was running for office and mom was a real estate agent that sold houses up in Port Angeles most of the time. When election time was coming up dad made it clear if anything happened to ruin it there'd be consequences..." Rose bit her lower lip before continuing.

"I met Royce King that year...he was British and becoming this small town's fascination much like you Cullen boys had. Royce was a freshman and I was an eighth grader that hadn't gotten her self confidence yet even though I was already being tagged with one of the prettiest girls in Forks. Royce and I dated for three months and when he came to meet my parents they loved him. But all they could think was "The Hale family daughter dating an outstanding young man" would be good for publicity..." Rose sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Not two weeks later Royce took me to secluded "make out" place, I went even though the others -especially Alice- said it was a bad idea; that Royce was a hound dog. I wouldn't listen...I was in love with the idea of being in love" Rose smiled bitterly "But they were right; Royce made his move and even though I tried everything I could to get away, the worst thing happened" Rose paused when my hand curled int a fist and brushed against her arm; making her look up at me, I was barely holing in my anger.

I nodded for her to go on though. "...I tried to tell my dad, but he called me a liar and that I had been acting out all year to get attention. Mom didn't even bother to hear it. Next day I ran to Alice's house; Ren was there as well. I cried to them what happened and they rushed me to Bella's house. Charlie was there, just about to leave for work and I broke down, telling them all everything. Royce was arrested not much later and iI thought everything was going to be okay until the next week.

"The headline all over Washington read "_**D****aughter of Republican Hale raped by her boyfriend; parents try to cover it up**_" my dad went into a rage, breaking things and calling me everything in the book. He of course lost in the race and all my mother had to say was "You couldn't stay out of trouble, could you Rosalie?" the next morning they were gone...not even a note was left for me" I noticed when tears rolled down Rose's cheek, but she hadn't figured it out until I wiped them away.

I held her close and she wrapped both of her arms around me, clinging to my sweater. "That's why I don't let guys get close to me. I never wanted to deal with Rocye King again" she sobbed "And then you come along...making everything different. Emmett...you're really different from any guy I've ever met and I..." she swallowed "I love you."

The anger I had been caging because of her story flooded away, replace with the greatest freaking thing in the world. Rose loved me.

Rosalie Hale loved _me._

_"_I love you too, Rose" I said easily, not needing to hesitate. She looked up at me and kissed me, very lovingly. I returned it, glad for a little bit of change from our more heated encounters. I placed my free hand at the nape of her neck and kept on kissing her, snaking my arm down around her waist.

The sun was giving us little light left, and I knew I had to get her home. When we stopped to catch our breath, we climbed up and brushed the sand off. Rose stayed tucked away in my jacket from the time we left the small shore to the time I pulled into her driveway. I even took the liberty to walk her to the door where we kissed some more.

Surprisingly, Bella interrupted us "Um, Rose?" she mumured as she opened the door. "Hmmm?" Rose asked lazily, hugging me. "There's someone on the phone for you, it's kind of important" Bella handed Rose the wireless and my favorite blonde took it after detangling herself from me. I couldn't hear the voice in the phone, but it made my girlfriend freeze from head to toe and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Then I watched her quickly press the END button on the phone, her face stoic. "Rose?..." I touched her shoulder and her deep blue eyes were as tough as steel. "That was my mother."

**AN: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, maybe I made it interesting enough to read on? I hope you enjoyed it and will still leave me reviews for this. I promise to update a lot sooner this time. And the reason I had Rosalie cry was because in the book she had a few decades to get over what happened to her; she only had a few years this time. And I feel she would let her guard down around Emmett. Anyway, sorry for everything and taking so long. I still love all my readers!**


End file.
